Son of Hogwarts
by C.W. Smith
Summary: AU. The Dursley's were murdered by a disgruntled employee, leaving Harry to be raised by the staff of Hogwarts. Follow Harry, his best mate Draco Snape, and their friends. ABANDONNED
1. No Where to Go

Son of Hogwarts

Chapter 1: No Where to Go

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That is the work of J.K. Rowling and that woman did a wonderful job.

Some stories happen the way they do because of a modicum of events. But every tale, every quest, every grand voyage must begin with one event. This first step can set the course of everything that is to come. Bitter enemies become brothers in arms. Simple friends become lovers. And in some cases, a life of pain and heartache can be changed into a life full of wonder and beauty.

That is what we find as we look in on Minerva McGonagal as she waits patiently for the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. She hadn't been able to get a hold of Albus all day, and he needed to know what had happened. She was just about to conjure her broom when she noticed the lights from the street lamps being sucked into a device. Minerva McGonagal waited for Albus Dumbldore to get closer before reverting from her Cat form into a human being. Albus knew something was wrong the moment he saw her face.

"Minerva, what has occurred?"

"Something happened last night. The Dursley's were murdered in their home. Apparently Vernon Dursley made some dangerous enemies at his place of employment. A disgruntled former employee decided to demonstrate how angry he was. He shot both Vernon and Petunia with a muggle gun before turning it on himself."

"Merlin..." Albus said under his breath.

It was then they both heard the distinctive sound of a motorbike approaching them. When it appeared and landed Hagrid pulled his goggles up over his head and stood. The bike itself seemed to groan as it was relieved of his heft. He walked up to the professors and said, "He seemed to enjoy the ride just fine. Not a peep the whole trip."

"There is that at least," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, I know you fear for his safety among other wizards but we can't afford the risk now," Minerva said.

Hagrid was confused and said so. McGonagal told him what she had told Albus. After shaking his head in disgust and sorrow he said, "Professors, why don't we just keep him at the castle?"

The two professors looked at him for a moment like he was crazy. Hagrid simply said in his broken and deeply accented English, "Hogwarts has the best protective wards anywhere. We can watch over him ourselves and keep him safe. We can even teach him everything he could possibly need to know, after all it is a school."

Minerva sighed, "Hagrid has a point Albus. He'll be safer with the rest of us then he will be anywhere else. We of course will have to keep him exposed to the Muggle world. Lily would never approve of us simply ignoring that."

Albus nodded, "We can discuss matters of his education at a later time. Right now however I agree with the two of you. Harry's safety is first and foremost our priority. Hagrid, take Harry back to the school and ask Madam Pompfry to watch over him for the time being. I will go find Sirius and Remus. Minerva, I want you to be at the school tomorrow as well. It is best if we keep as many of our people around him as possible for the time being."

Both nodded and, as Hagrid flew off with Harry and Minerva apparated away Dumbledore simple looked to the stars. He sighed, "Your whole family taken from you in under a day. I hope someday you can forgive me for my failure young Harry."

Yes, a change in events can have far reaching consequences. The changes in the fate, life, and relations of young Harry Potter thanks to this tragedy could be for ill or good, who is to say.

–

"What evidence do they have to prove this?" Albus asked, his voice filled with sorrow.

"From what I can tell from my contacts within the DMLE, not much physical evidence. The Auror in charge of the investigation, a Rufus Scridgmore, is well known through the office and my contacts as being a political climber. A lot of the aurors would refuse to partner with him on shear principle. Most of the others because he's known for stabbing them in the back if he can make any personal gains in advancement. Bagnold is pushing for Sirius to be sent away for life to Azkaban without even a presentation before the Wizengamot. The only thing damning Sirius Black for the crimes he's accused of is a confession, conveniently procured by Scridgemore," Alistor Moody reported.

"You don't sound to convinced it's legitimate Alistor," Remus Lupin, who looked more dead then alive after the last few days said.

"I'm not. I checked the files. Every confession must be witnessed by a member of the DMLE hierarchy and be verified under veratisyrum. There isn't even a copy of said confession. I can spot a snow job when I see one," Moody said, his enchanted eye spinning in all directions.

Albus sighed, "With the numbers of Death Eaters being brought before the full Wizengamot it would be easy for this case to slip through the cracks. Lucius Malfoy has already started trying to bribe his way out of trouble. He's claiming he and others were under the affects of the Imperius Curse and forced to join."

Remus scoffed in disgust, "He-who-must-not-be-named may have fallen but it feels like we are still losing the war."

Alistor "Mad Eye" Moody simply scowled, "Riddle was their leader, but except for a few who don't have the pull or the money several of the Death Eaters may get off with nothing more then a dent in their vaults."

"While an innocent man is condemned for merely being the lone survivor from a massacre," Remus said. Albus could tell the younger man had grown tired from the war, the losses just mounting.

Albus for the first time in a long time removed his half-moon glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He thought for a moment and asked, "Is there anything we can do at this point?"

Neither of the other men said anything for a moment. Then Remus looked up, as if struck by a shard of hope, "We still have Snape."

"And what about the little maggot?" Moody asked.

"We haven't handed him over to the Ministry yet. We could offer him a deal, in exchange for all the information he can provide us," Remus said.

Moody turned his back and hobbled towards a container of fire whiskey. He poured three glasses of the liquor and said, "And pray tell what would we give him in exchange for his cooperation? I don't care what he's done for us, or if he gave us the intel on Riddle's plan to kill the Potter's. He was actively a part of several crimes the Death Eaters carried out. He belongs in Azkaban with the rest of them."

Remus nodded as he took one of the glassed from the older man, "Perhaps, but if he can give us the information we need to both clear Sirius' name and put a majority of the remaining Death Eaters away it might be worth it. I'd rather let Snape go free if we could get Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Luxley, and the rest sent away. And most importantly, if he can give us what we need to clear Sirius then it's more then worth it."

"What do you think Albus?" Moody asked.

The old wizard thought for a moment and said, "Remus makes a valid point. There is just too much we do not know for certain though. Severus Snape could very well give us that."

"So we send him away for twenty-five years instead of life?"

"No. If he's willing to do this, I will vouch for him and push for a full pardon."

Moody was about to object, strongly when Remus said, "Makes sense. Any other deal he could just brush off and let us shift in the wind while the worst of the worst go free. A full pardon with the condition of full disclosure would be an offer he couldn't refuse."

Moody shook his head as he threw back the last of the fire whiskey in his glass, "I still think he should suffer the same fate as the lot of them."

Albus simply smiled, "Make no mistake, he will answer for what he has done. If Voldemort has found a way to cheat death like we believe, then Severus will be a necessary compatriot. I will keep a very close eye on him."

Silence fell on the trio for a moment before Moody asked, "So which of you will make the offer? I won't be able to stomach it."

Before Dumbledore could say anything Remus beat him to the punch, "I will. I'll talk to him Death Eater to Werewolf."

The others nodded in ascent. Moody took a moment to think before asking, "How is young Mr. Potter faring?"

Albus eyes seemed to grow even more tired at the mention of the now orphaned child, "Madam Pompfry tells me he seems to be alright. No overt affect of whatever it was that saved his life. The only noticeable injury is a scar on his forehead. We may not know entirely how throwing off the Killing Curse as he did affected him for years to come. With the shear amount of arcane and ancient magics at work. We just don't know."

"How are the Longbottoms?" Remus asked.

Another black mark on Albus soul seemed to appear almost palpably to the other two men, "St. Mungo's is telling me and Augusta that they may very well be lost. Their bodies are alive, but their minds are almost totally gone. It's almost as if the LeStrange's killed them as surely as if they had cast the _Avada Kadavra_."

Their was a shiver that passed through Remus spine. Moody slammed a second glass of fire whiskey then cursed loudly. Remus stood at that moment and made for the door, "I'll talk to Snape, make our offer. Maybe something good can come from all of this."

Albus nodded, his eyes closing behind his glasses. Before Remus left he turned and said, "We did do the right thing, didn't we?"

Albus opened his eyes, steppled his fingers in front of his face and leaded his chin on them, obscuring the lower half of his face. It was low, but in an almost haunted voice, "I want to think so, Remus. But with the way all the pieces are falling, I wonder if it was enough."

–

Severus Snape had spent the last several days locked away in a room with barely any human contact. Every few hours someone left some food for him at the door, but aside from that he had been left to his own devices. He had spent most of the time just watching the world outside the windows of his small makeshift prison and thought back. Thought back on all the decisions he had made that lead him to this moment. He sipped at a glass of water as he thought about the death of a woman he had at one time considered his best of friends. He knew that he had betrayed her all those years ago, which had led to him living a very lonely existence since the end of school. He had spent several years in solitude, unable and unwilling to even consider his mistakes. But in that time he had no purpose in life either.

It was a need for a sense of purpose that had led him to join up with the Dark Lord. And now, thanks to his own actions, she was dead. Oh Severus didn't give a damn about her husband. He still hated James Potter with a burning rage. But Lily had always treated him well before he alienated her. IT was what had made him finally turn against the Death Eaters. Even if he could never truly return back to the time they were friends, and she would never forgive him the crimes he had committed. Severus was still loyal to her.

Now she was gone, and only the child remained. Would he be her son, or his fathers? Only time would tell.

When the door opened behind him, Snape didn't even bother to turn towards it. The only way he knew who was in the room was from the reflection in the window he had been staring out of. He closed his eyes and said, "So Lupin, is it time for me to be taken away?"

"Depends. Honestly Severus I've questioned much about you over the years. But I never once questioned your intelligence until now."

"Spare me the lecture. I am hardly in the mood, and you are not as adept at that sort of thing as Dumbledore."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle at that. Snape had seemingly developed something that could barely be called a sense of humor it seemed. Still, he needed to get the offer out there for the other man and get out, before he did something he would regret. "I've been speaking with Albus and Alistor about you."

"I see, so how does Moody wish to handle my execution?"

"If he had his way you'd be getting a one way ticket to Azkaban right now. Dumbledore and I however want to give you a chance to redeem yourself," Remus said.

There was silence for a moment, "And what makes you think I either seek or am deserving of such redemption?"

"Because I know why you turned on Voldemort. You can lie to everyone and say it was because of a life debt to James Potter, but you can't lie to me. Dumbledore probably knows your real reasons just as well. You did what you did to try to save Lily. I understand she meant a great deal to you back in our younger days Severus. I really do," Remus said, he leaned back against the door jam as Severus just stared out the window.

"That was a long time ago, Lupin. That friendship was never meant to last," Snape said, trying to divert the werewolf.

"As the muggles say, Bullshit. She was your best friend for years, and something like that doesn't just end. Granted, you did something that hurt her very much. I also accept my responisbility in that incident. But you don't just lose a relationship like what you had with Lily before she met James over one word," Remus said.

Severus sighed and stood. He walked over to the bed and sat down hard on it, and ran his hands over his face. "You're right of course. I tried to run her down afterwards and apologize. She told me that I had shown her my true self in that moment. No, not just my true self, but a side of the wizarding world she abhorred. Our inability to look past appearances, to seek beniethe the surface. She said it was ironic that a group of people who were able to make things out of thin air would be so blind to what was right in front of them."

Remus nodded, "Dumbledore is willing to vouch for you, and to work towards a full pardon."

This shocked the other man, "The terms?"

"Full disclosure. Who gave up James and Lily, how many of the Death Eaters were under compulsion by any means, everything," Remus said.

Snape scoffed at that, "So I tell everything I know, lock away all the remaining Death Eaters for you, and then I'm just free to go about my business?"

Remus smirked at him, "I'm betting Albus has an idea of something you can do afterwards."

Snape started passing the room for a moment, "I can tell you now, none of the marked Death Eaters were under any compulsions or bewitchment. The Dark Lord was very specific about that. One had to take the mark and everything that came with it of their own free will."

"And the person who lead him to the Potter's?"

Snape was slightly confused, "Why do you want to know that?"

Remus sighed, "The minister is trying to railroad Sirius, saying he was the one who betrayed them. Peter Pettigrew is dead, along with twelve muggles. The only thing we know for certain is that Sirius was there and the only one alive when the Auror's arrived."

Snape scoffed, "The person who betrayed them is already dead then. Pettigrew was the one who gave us the location."

Remus was shocked but it made sense. The house at Godric's Hollow was under a fidelis charm, only the secret keeper or someone with a message written by the secret keeper could have found it. Only himself, Sirius, Albus, and Pettigrew knew. They all had slips of paper written in Sirius handwriting that stated where it was. It would have been simple for Petigrew to have given that to You-Know-Who.

"I suppose I should help you lot, after all I'm already a marked man. If they do go free then my life will more then likely end very suddenly and unpleasantly. If I am to be a traitor to the cause, I might as well complete the betrayal."

Remus nodded and left the room to tell Albus. As with the death of Harry Potter's maternal relations, this choice had wide spreading consequences beyond simply Snape's freedom. His testimony not only cleared Sirius Black, who felt slightly ill knowing who had saved him from years at the hands of the dementors. Several powerful families who would have gotten away scott-free with not but a slapp on the wrist would now suffer for their crimes. Igor Karkarof would be unable to barter his way to freedom. Several Death Eaters would be unable to buy their way out of a life in prison.

One of these Death Eaters was Lucius Malfoy.

–

It was several months after the fall. Life had for the most part returned to normal. With the agreement of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore had decided what to do for Harry Potter. He would live at Hogwart's, learning the truths of the world he was born in and growing up within the boundaries of the schools protection. To provide for Sirius insistence that he be allowed to watch over and help raise the boy, Albus had gone to the board of governors and insisted Dueling be taught at the school. Professor's Black and Lupin were very well respected by the student body. That was until Professor Black started turning the heads of the girls, winning him the ire of the boys.

One other change that would lead to unknown happenings in the future was the divorce of Narssica and Lucious Malfoy. Narssica had no desire for her baby boy, Draco, to be associated with someone like his father. This was not out of some desire to salvage her reputation, but to protect young Draco from the stigma of being born to a convicted murder. So she took her half of Malfoy's estate, not including the various lands and houses she wanted nothing to do with, and retook her maiden name of Black. Her brother Sirius accepted her back into the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black under one condition. That the madness of pure blood superiority end with their generation.

After having seen the horrors that the war had brought, and knowing that her son may still have to deal with the aftermath, she readily agreed. So Draco Black would never hear that Pure Blooded Wizards were superior to any other. If anything, he would fight anyone who said so. After all, his best friend was a half-blood by their definition. Draco would never allow anyone to harm or dishonor the other boy who was practically a brother to him.

Harry would do the same for him when some children brought up Draco's Death Eater father.

Draco would not be Draco Black for very long however. While living in Hogsmeade, Narssica and Severus Snap met, and after a long courtship married. During the reception, Sirius Black would comment on the fact he didn't approve of his sister's taste in men. Remus Lupin, who had made damned sure to keep Sirius in a body binder hex the whole time, would only smirk and try to console his last remaining friend.

"So she's marrying a former Death Eater. So she's marrying Snivilus, so what?"

"He's responsible for James and Lily's deaths," Sirius argued.

"He's responsible for getting you out of Azkaban and putting away all those Death Eaters who tried to buy their way out. His testimony was what got rid of your former brother-in-law Lucius."

Sirius just grumbled until Remus decided to pour a little light on the situation, "Besides, now you have a real reason to despise him."

"And everything else he's done over the years isn't."

Remus smirked, "He wasn't YOUR brother-in-law until about half an hour ago. And he and your dear sister are leaving YOU to take care of Draco for the next two weeks while they go off on their honeymoon. If being the designated Babysitter for two two year olds wasn't enough reason to hate someone I don't know what is."

That seemed to make Sirius brighten just a little. He then left Remus to try to seduce one of the many beautiful bridesmaids. Minerva McGonagal shook her head as she took her turn watching over young Harry and Draco.

It all started when a young boy child lost everything and had no home to speak of. For the next several years of his life he would call the school at Hogwart's home, and all the professors there as his family. What the future held for this boy, and all those who would come and call him friend, was a mystery to them all. But the bonds of brotherhood and friendship that would be forged over the next decade would aide him in ways he could not possibly understand now at age two.


	2. Year 1 or is that 6

Son of Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Year 1... or is that 6

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fanfiction, and in no way shape or form should be taken as me declaring ownership of J.K. Rowling's works. I'm working on my own original novels, and would get majorly pissed if someone did that to me.

The day was rather bright as the two eleven year old boys walked into King's Cross Station. It didn't make much sense to either of them why their parents and guardians insisted they take the train this year. After all, one lived in the village of Hogsmeade while the other lived at Hogwarts year round. The explanation had been simple enough. Harry's Godfather, along with Draco's parents and the professors felt the boy's should spend some time with other children their own age, Harry especially.

Eleven years had passed since the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Eleven years since both the boy's lives had been changed by circumstances they had no control over. Had Draco been raised by his blood father he could very well have been a pompous prat Harry would despise. Had Harry's Aunt and Uncle had not been murdered he would have been little better, scared of everything around him or angering people.

However, the two boy's had grown up together. They were as close as two eleven year old boy's could be, the best of friends and brothers in all but blood. Harry had started schooling at Hogwarts School for Wizarding and Witchcraft at age five, six years before any other student. The experiment was known in the press as "Flitwick's Gamble" after the professor who had proposed it. Filius Flitwick wanted to prove that the education system in the United Kingdom could handle starting children with magical abilities off earlier, much earlier then they had been. After all, the American's and the Japanese did it and they were over taking Britain in several fields.

So Harry was now starting his sixth year of schooling, while Draco would only be in his first year. The idea being that a direct comparison between the two boy's performance would yield interesting results. This would also be compared to random samplings of students who had various educational opportunities over the years. Filius hoped this would at least allow them the chance of getting muggle-born witches and wizards started sooner, along side their magical counterparts.

The pair passed through the hidden entry way to platform nine and three-quarters to find they had arrived earlier then most of the other students heading off for the year. Their only other companion was an elf, named Dobby.

Dobby had been with the boy's since they were three. Narssica insisted that Harry have his own house elf to tend to his personal places. Sirius had not been too keen on the idea, but soon warmed as he watched the elf take to his godson readily. Harry always treated Dobby like a friend, as had Draco. It was no surprise to anyone when the boy's accidentally freed him from his service to them. After all, he wore what could be considered a toga all the time. And the two boys had only been three. They just wanted Dobby to be warm out in the winter snow when they put a nice big hat on his head to protect his ears.

Dobby didn't run for it once he was freed. If anything the boy's concern for his wellbeing cemented the elf's loyalty to them. Some of the muggle-born children had joked that Dobby should change his name to Alfred. When it was explained to the boys what they were talking about, the three had a big laugh over it.

Draco had taken to calling Harry "Bats" for a whole year after that.

So the three of them settled in to wait for the arrival of their classmates. Draco's belongings were already at Hogwarts. Harry, even though he was sorted into Gryffindor House, resided in the chambers that had always been his. After all, it didn't make much sense for him to move his things from the room he grew up in to the tower and back again at the end of the year.

"So, Mr. Potter, what sort of rabbit will you be pulling out of your hat this year?" Draco asked.

Harry rolled his eyes at his blond companion, "I don't know what you are talking about Draco."

"Oh? The Great Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Flitwick's Gamble, achiever of the highest rating on the OWLS in history, the Second Coming of Merlin himself doesn't know what this lowly pure blood is speaking about? I'm humbled," Draco said, a smirk on his face the whole time.

"Ha Ha," Harry deadpanned back as he pushed his glasses back up his nose using the middle finger of his right hand.

"I suppose I should consider myself lucky. I'm the son of the Second-in-Command of the Death Eaters. Step son of the Death Eater who turned on his fellows and sent the remaining lot to jail. All I have to do to exceed expectations is not be evil. You're the one everyone is expecting to walk across the Black Lake," Draco said.

"I'm too humble to do something like that, I'd rather just part the lake and be done with it," Harry said back, a light smirk starting to form on his lips.

Draco laughed, "I bet the Merfolk would really love you for that."

Before either could say another word a snowy white owl landed on Harry's shoulder. The owl started nipping at Harry's unruly hair, as if she were trying to groom it herself. Harry chuckled and reached up so Hedwig could hope onto his hand. Harry smiled at his owl and said, "What are you doing here girl? Did you bring me something?"

Harry reached into his pouch and procured a handful of treats for his beloved pet. She happily took the treats as Harry relieved her of her parcel. After scratching her head he said, "I don't have a cage for you to rest in for the trip girl, so head on back to the school and get some rest. You deserve it."

With a happy hoot the owl set off back to where Harry considered home. Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw who the letter was from. Draco looked over his shoulder and smirked, "So your girlfriend sent you another letter?"

Harry blushed hard at that and glared at Draco, "I'm eleven, I'm too young for that sort of thing."

"Which is exactly why when she came to visit for your birthday I caught the two of you snogging in one of the castle's broom closets."

Harry was pretty certain his face was completely red by now. He didn't answer Draco as he opened the letter. He had known Fluer Delacour for almost as long as he had known Draco. Sirius had taken him on a trip to France where they had met just before Harry's fourth birthday. They had hit it off and had been friends and pen pals ever since.

Harry was loath to admit that Draco may be right about Fluer being his girlfriend. Not because he didn't like the idea, or have daydreams of the two of them growing up together and having a home. He just didn't like how his best friend would go on about Harry being a budding Ladies Man.

He was after all only eleven, he couldn't even shave yet.

It didn't help his argument a damn bit as included in the letter were pictures of Fluer's vacation, to the Riviera. Draco whistled as the picture of Fluer in a string bikini waved back at the pair and blew a kiss to Harry. Draco just laughed as he watched Harry go somewhere else. He whacked him upside the head and said, "Earth to Major Potter, are you still with us?"

Harry's only response was, "Houston, We have a problem."

"Would that problem be you trying to figure out how to owl yourself to her for the year?"

"Laugh it up, I'll remember this when you have your first real girlfriend."

Draco chuckled, "I'm certain my Step-Father would be able to give you some advice on how to win her affections. Or you could always ask Uncle Sirius for pointers."

"That's all I need, lessons in women from a man who has a new girlfriend every month. I'm surprised he hasn't bedded every witch in England by now," Harry replied. He loved his Godfather like his own family, but that didn't mean he couldn't disapprove of his skirt chasing.

"You shouldn't be, one of those witches is my mother, his sister. The other is also his sister, but currently in Azkaban. I don't think he's into incest like that," Draco said. Harry nearly tripped over himself as they climbed the steps to the train.

"You always have to take it to that icky place, don't you Mr. Snape."

"Absolutely, Mr. Potter."

Dobby just walked behind the two shaking his head, looking at the pocket watch attached to the simple suit coat he wore. It was unusual for an elf like him to be full dressed like a respected business man, but nothing about Harry Potter and Draco Snape had ever been considered normal. They found themselves a compartment that was free near the back of the train. As the many students started filtering in they were visited by a few older students. Some Harry knew well, and other's in passing.

The Weasley's looked in on the boys, Prefect Percy Weasley to ensure that everything was in order, and the twins Fred and George who still felt the sting of having been outsmarted by a boy several years their junior. Still, Harry had always treated Mr. Filch like an uncle, so when he created a map of the school to help the old caretaker to catch curfew breakers no one was surprised. Fred and George treated it as simply being bested at their own game. Still, to find out the map they had been using for years had actually been made by Harry's father and two of their other instructors was a bit of a revelation.

The Marauder's Map held a place of honor in Harry's private quarters, charmed to only show the introduction to the map. It was one of the very few things Harry had that tied back to his parents. The professors, his Godfather, even Mrs. Snape, had given him every picture they could of the two people who gave Harry life. Draco understood Harry's desire to know them.

It matched Draco's own desire to separate himself and completely cut off the part of him that tied back to Lucius Malfoy. As far as Draco was concerned Severus Snape was his father, Malfoy was simply a gene donor.

"You're thinking dark thoughts again Drac," Harry said.

"Just hoping I don't end up following in the bastards footsteps," Draco conceded.

Harry smiled at his friend, "Draco, you are nothing like that man. Blood only goes so far. It's the choices we make that define who we are. Always look past the surface, there is more to things then you can possibly know."

Draco just let out a mirthless chuckle, "Thanks mate."

They sat back and talked about random things, such as who would be making the Quidditch Cup this year. Harry was the youngest Seeker in history for the school, not surprising since he started when he was six. Draco idly tried to needle Harry about Fluer's pictures, asking if any of them were from a clothing optional beach. Harry countered asking about Draco's sister, Isabella.

The girl had her mother's looks and her father's Raven black hair. Harry smirked as he said, "I feel sorry for any boyfriends she may find when she gets old enough. Most boy's just have to face the father and maybe a brother. Bella's will have to deal with a Potions Master slash former Death Eater, an over protective brother and his equally over protective best friend, and both of Hogwarts Dueling Coaches. He doesn't stand a chance."

Draco laughed at that as the train began to fill up they were joined by a girl with big bushy hair and rather large front teeth. Harry and Draco readily welcomed her, followed by a boy with dark hair who seemed rather nervous.

The girl was named Hermione Granger, a self confessed bookworm who had apparently already read the books about the history of the Castle and committed them to memory. Harry admitted he was impressed. He lived there and he didn't know as much as she had learned. The boy however caught Harry's interest. Not because of what he knew, but who he was. Neville Longbottom, a boy much like him who had lost everything before he even could understand what he had.

As they spoke and the train started to pull out of the station they were joined by Ron Weasley. The small group seemed to be getting along wonderfully. That was until Ron pulled out his pet rat, Scabbers, cage and introduced him to the others.

Harry seemed to pale slightly looking at the rat. Draco picked up on it, and when Harry reached for his glasses to activate a charm on it Draco got nervous. Harry had charmed his glasses last year to add some enhanced features, to include the ability to magnify something up to a thousand times in his vision. There was also a charm that allowed him to see any spells or enchantments on something, or someone.

"Ron, I want you to place Scabber's cage on the floor here near the windows. I then want everyone to slowly back out into the hall. No questions just do it," Harry said. The tone of voice would not tolerate any arguments or refusals. Draco's guard at hearing his best friend sound like this was up. He knew The-Boy-Who-Lived better then anyone. He could hear the restrained anger in his voice.

Draco turned to Neville and said, "Go find all the prefects you can and get them here as fast as possible."

Ron was scared, Scabbers had after all been his families pet for years, "What's going on? He's been in my family for ten years."

The corridor seemed to get colder with that. Harry said, "Ron, rat's don't live that long. This one is also missing a claw on it's right paw."

Draco's face hardened at that word, "Only rat I know of that can live a decade like that is the kind that turns on the people it's closest to."

With a wave of his wand, Harry cast a spell at the rat cage. Everyone in the corridor was startled to see the cage explode as the rat contained within transformed into a short pudgy man who looked like he hadn't bothered with cleaning himself for a long time. If the corridor had been cold before, it was as frigid as if a Dementor was in there with them.

"Hello Mr. Pettigrew," Harry said. Draco was starting to get scared for his best friend. Harry's voice had been positively murderous. The others picked up on it too and were just as scared.

"Harry, is that you? Why, you've grown so much over the years," Peter said. Before he could move another spell shot from Harry's wand, shocking everyone but Draco as he hadn't even said anything. Pettigrew found himself caught in a perfect body binder hex.

Harry reached into his pocket and removed a mirror. Without looking away from the man in the compartment he said, "Sirius Black."

Harry could see the fear growing in Pettigrew's eyes as Sirius answered back, "Harry, how's the trip going?"

Sirius knew something was dreadfully wrong when Harry responded back, "I need you, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, and a force of Aurors to meet us at the station in Hogsmeade."

"Why? Harry what's happened?" Sirius asked, panicked at the way Harry answered.

Harry didn't say anything, he just turned the mirror around. Sirius heart felt as if it had stopped when he saw who was there with his godson and nephew. Percy Weasly and Penelope Clearwater had just gotten to the compartment when Sirius growled and yelled, "Pettigrew, you traitorous bastard! If I could reach through this mirror and strangle you right now I would! Harry, we'll meet you at the station. It's about time this rat got what was coming to him!"

"We'll keep him in a body binder until you get there. I've already informed the prefects on the train," Harry said.

"Well done my boy. Just remain calm, and we'll see the rat locked away in Azkaban before you can say the killing curse," Sirius said. Harry nodded and the connection was cut.

Draco kept his wand targeted on Pettigrew and cast a sidelong glance at Harry. Harry's wand was shaking with rage. Draco knew he had to get him out of there. He turned to the Prefects and said, "Keep an eye on him. No one enters this compartment until we reach the station. At that point you will wait for the professors who will be meeting us there to take charge of this man."

Draco then tried to convince Harry to leave the room. He got Harry to put his wand away, but before he could pull him out Harry throw a right cross at Pettigrew's jaw. Draco took it upon himself to drag Harry out of there and away from the building crowd. The other three children followed them as Draco pushed Harry into another compartment that was empty. He just sat him down and said, "Relax, try and calm down old friend."

Harry couldn't speak, but nodded in accent to the blond boy. Draco let everyone in including Dobby, who had gotten a drink from the snack cart for Harry. Harry gratefully accepted and tried to calm himself as he drank.

"For something like this Dobby would usually recommend fire whiskey, but you're under age," Dobby said.

Harry smiled for a moment at that. Neville looked at the elf, who was strangely dressed for a house elf, "Are you Harry's elf?"

Hermione seemed rather offended at the assumption that the small elf was some sort of slave. She said, "He's your slave?!"

Before any of the boy's could chime in on house elves and their positions in the world, Harry being of a similar opinion strangely as Hermione herself, Dobby spoke, "Dobby is a free elf. Master's Potter and Snape freed Dobby shortly after I came into Master Harry's service. They were three and insisted Dobby wear proper clothing during Winter, unknowing that giving a House Elf that was bound to them clothing freed the elf. First it was a hat to keep Dobby's ears warm, then Master Draco insisted that a shirt would also be required, followed by Master Harry insisting on pants. Before Dobby knew it he was fully dressed and ready to go out into the cold of the arctic, to say nothing for the harsh Scottish winter.

"Because of this, and their concern for Dobby's well being Dobby remained in Master Potter's service. Master Potter and Master Draco earned Dobby's loyalty long ago, and Dobby shall remain in Master Harry's service for as long as either of us shall live."

Hermione seemed mollified by this. Ron still had to ask the stupid question, "So why are you dressed like that?"

Dobby simply smiled and calmly said, "Master Harry insists that Dobby dresses properly and comfortably, instead of like a Roman."

Harry just chuckled and muttered, "Dobinicus."

Dobby patted his hand and smiled back. The elf then said, "Dobby will go keep watch on the vile rat with the Prefects. Master Harry should rest and relax before we reach the station. If you need Dobby, simply call."

With the the free elf left the group alone. Hermione took that moment to say, "All house elves like him are slaves?"

Harry nodded, "It's been like that for centuries. When Draco and I come of age and are able to execute the responsibilities of our houses we plan to push for Elves like Dobby to be granted their freedom. The older ones, the ones who have never known anything else will probably stay with the families they are with until the day they die. They don't know any better, and frankly it would be cruel to them to force them out of service. It will take some time, but the next generation of House Elves should be able to know freedoms their ancestors never did."

Hermione nodded at that, still thinking that it would be better if they were all freed immediately. It was rash, and child like, without any consideration of the consequences. Perfect logic for a hyper intelligent eleven year old girl. Before anyone could say anything, Ron brought the conversation back to dark territory, "My pet rat Scabbers killed your parents?"

Draco decided that it would be best if he tell the tale, "You all know the story of how the Dark Lord Voldemort," the other three children flinched at his name, "fell. You all know that Harry here somehow survived the Killing Curse and reflected it back at him while still only a baby. You probably also know that my biological father was the Dark Lord's second-in-command."

Both Neville and Ron nodded at that. Hermione seemed a little lost, but Draco continued, "You also know that my step-father, Severus Snape, our future Potions professor and head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts was also a Death Eater. Correct?"

Once again, the two boys nodded while Hermione digested all of this. Satisfied Draco said, "What you don't know is this. Before Harry was born, Professor Dumbledore received a prophecy from the woman who would be his future divination professor, Sybil Trawlaney. That prophecy stated, _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will Mark him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the Seventh Month dies.'_

"My dad only heard the first part of the prophecy before he was thrown out. He gave Voldemort what he had heard and, when he found out what was being planned he made a choice. He could either go along with the Dark Lord's plan and let him kill his targets, or he could try to stop him. Dad choice the second option. He betrayed the Death Eaters and their master, and tried to stop Voldemort from doing what he planned."

Neville seemed pale and could barely talk. He stuttered as he said, "But... that first part... if he only heard that... that could have been me..."

Draco nodded, "Yea, yea it could have, which is why we think the LeStrange's were dispatched to kill your folks and you. Thing is, they enjoyed torture way too much to finish the job before being caught. But Voldemort's own actions decided which of you it would be. Harry was the one marked, he also gained some of Voldemort's power. It's ironic honestly. The man screamed that the only sort of wizard worth being or knowing was a pure-blood when he himself was a half-blood. He went after the half-blood child instead of the pure-blooded, seeing someone like himself there. Hell, his best spy and potions master, my dad, was a half-blood."

"I had nightmares for weeks thinking about that. I barely left my room," Harry said.

"Took me and Dobby dragging him out and dropping him in the Black Lake to pull him out of it. The only reason my Dad's efforts to stop what happened failed was because of the man in that compartment. He tried to fake his own death after exploding twelve muggles and cutting off one of his fingers as the only evidence he had been there. If it weren't for Dad's testimony and insistence that the court looked closer at the only remains my Uncle, Harry's Godfather, would be rotting in Azkaban right now."

"I can't hate Professor Snape for his part in it. He had been enemies with my Father and his friends, including your parents Neville since they were all in school together. It was war, I can't hold that against him. And he tried to save them, that alone has to mean something. The only reason they are dead now is because one of their best friends betrayed them. My hatred and anger is reserved for him," Harry said.

"The professors have never lied to us. We've known since we were old enough to understand what happened. Professor Snape's left arm, where the Dark Mark used to be is scarred where he burned it off. The mark was magical, and only magical fire could cleanse him of it. He bares that scar for the rest of his days. Just like Harry's scar, both are marked by the past," Draco finished.

The mood became very somber as Draco finished his tale. Hermione couldn't bare it any longer and threw her self against Harry, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Harry returned it and thanked her, she then turned and hugged Neville just as tightly. Draco said, "I've tried my best over the years to keep Harry here from getting depressed about it. Merlin knows he couldn't do anything about it, being just a baby and all. I'm just trying to escape the sins of my fathers. Harry's the one everyone wants to take the world on his very small child shoulders."

"Yes, you do seem to try to keep things from getting much too serious like," Harry said.

Draco smirked, "But Harry, wouldn't the world be so much better if people were more like my Uncle Sirius?"

It had the desired affect of breaking the dark mood. The rest of the children laughed at Draco's bad pun. But the blond haired first year wasn't done yet, "So Harry, what will you do for an encore this year?"

Harry looked at Draco with an eyebrow raised, "Encore?"

"After all, you just captured a man who has been a fugitive from justice for a decade and we aren't even off the train yet. So what are you going to do with the rest of your sixth year?" Draco said, a confident smirk on his lips.

Harry laughed for a moment. As he calmed down he turned to Neville and said, "I think I may have an idea. Neville, I know it's probably a touchy subject, but tell me about your parents."

The discussion continued on to Hogsmeade station. It was cathartic for everyone in the compartment. A lot of personal demons, much too much for eleven year old souls, were exorcised that trip. Though one may wonder what that would lead too. After all, much of the future, of things that perhaps were better left for when they were older had been put on the table. Eleven year old children weren't meant to bare responsibility for the world after all.

Hermione was curious about something, "What power did you get from You-Know-Who?"

Harry smirked, "I can talk to snakes."

Draco smirked, "Yes he can."

Harry glared at him, "I didn't especially appreciate that prank."

"Dad and Professor Lupin thought it was hilarious!"

"Because they tricked Sirius into that room full of snakes with me!"

"Why were you upset? You love snakes!"

"Yes, I like snakes. I have long conversations with many of the snakes on the grounds. I however can not speak to snakes when the only language they speak is Portuguese! It took me three hours to get one to show me the door!"

Stories like that and laughter filled the compartment the rest of the way to the station.

–

It was with a barely restrained Sirius Black that Peter Pettigrew was levitated out of the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade station. Barely restrained because both Professors Lupin and Snape were starting to lose their grip on him. The relationship between the three men had become cordial over the years. While both Sirius and Severus harbored some long simmering hatred towards the other, they had decided a long time ago to let bygones be bygones. After all, Christmas Dinner would be difficult if Remus and Narssica were trying to keep the pair from killing each other.

Professor Snape was no longer the Greasy Haired git the other two men had known during school. Narssica's influence on the man had been remarkably severe. He was well groomed and much easier to get along with. Remus insisted the reason Snape was more likable these days, and one of the more respected professors at Hogwarts, was because he was getting some on a regular basis from Sirius' sister. This would also lead to Sirius chasing Remus with intent to kill the werewolf. This was his baby sister they were talking about. He didn't need or want to hear things like that about her.

After Pettigrew was safely in Auror custody on his way to Azkaban the students all moved on to their carriages or boats. Harry parted company with the rest of the small group from the train, and before getting in a carriage with his godfather and Professor Snape handed a list of supplies to Dobby. Dobby looked it over and said, "This seems to be above and beyond your usual requirements for school Master Harry."

Harry nodded, "It's for a special project, Dobby."

Dobby nodded, "Dobby will have them in your workshop by end of the week then."

When Harry got in the carriage it was to questioning looks from the older men. Professor Snape asked, "So, what is this special project?"

Harry leaned back and flatly said, "I'm going to try to bring the Longbottom's back."

Sirius let out a low whistle, "That is a rather impressive goal, Harry. Frankly, I'm afraid it might be impossible to pull off."

Harry nodded, "I'll know more once I start researching. I need to know what sort of damage the Crucatius Curse inflicts on the human body. I'll probably also need to do a scan of both Alice and Frank Longbottom using Legillimancy to appraise the psychic damage."

Severus was already stroking his chin in thought as he asked, "What do you think so far from what you do know?"

Harry laid out what he was planning, "Three things, Professor. First, repair any physical damage that might have been incurred by the patients. It's possible that part of their 'insanity' is due to physical damage to their brains. I'll have to come up with something to undo that first. Second, I'll need to repair the psychic damage. Their minds were more then likely shattered during the extended exposure to the Crucatious. I'll need to craft a potion to bring all of that back together. Third, myself or another trained legillimens will have to go in and try to find their core personality. After ten years I'm betting it's buried pretty deeply in their minds. The Sorting Hat would also be an option as it can do that sort of deep mental diving."

Snape nodded in thought, while Sirius shook his head. Sirius looked straight at Harry and said, "If you want to pull this off you will need a lot of luck on your side."

Harry smirked, "Which is why I'll also be brewing as much _Felix Felicis _ as I can turn out in my workshop."

Both Severus and Sirius nodded at that, impressed that he would even be attempting what he had planned out. Severus looked directly at Harry and said, "Pull off even a single dose of the 'Liquid Luck' and you'll get a pass in Potions for the year. Your other potions I'll want checked by both Madam Pompfry and the healers at St. Mungo's prior to your attempt. I'll need samples as well."

"Thank you Professor Snape. I'll also be certain to keep regular notes for future use. Even if I fail, at least someone tried something. The notes could be used by the next person to come around," Harry said.

"Very true. Sometimes trying to do the right thing is just as important as succeeding," Snape said.

Sirius didn't say anything as he thought on what his Godson was planning. It would be nice to see two old friends brought back from the brink. He wished Harry all the luck in the world, and they spent the rest of the trip to Hogwarts in introspection. Still, it was an awful burden he bore on his shoulders. Sometimes it seemed to Sirius that they had forced Harry to grow up much too quickly. His childhood had been cut shorter then most when Flitwick pushed for him to start school at age five. Sirius had only agreed when it was fully explained that it would be a way to get the education of all children improved.

Snape had had one concern, but it made sense. After all, he was a potions master. He was leery of letting a five year old in front of a hot cauldron. Though he had gotten Harry an easy brew cauldron for his second birthday. After all, he had his first chemistry set when he was a child, Harry and Draco both deserved the chance to learn the fine art of brewing.

It was the influences of all the professors really that had lead to Harry being as intelligent as he was. Madam Prince in the school library had started reading the schools entire catalog of fiction to the boy as soon as she got her hands on him. When Harry was with Flitwick the years before he started he would watch and remember what the diminutive professor was showing the students. He even sat in and watched Professor McGonagal during her N.E.W.T. Level transfiguration classes when she kept an eye on him. It was why when he started in her class his first year he was able to perform all the tasks in the book and beyond. They had made the mistake of letting Professor Trelawney watch him for a period only once.

Madam Pompfry to that day had never had to give a sobering potion to someone that young.

A child raised and cared for by professors and teachers. It was no wonder he was considered a prodigy. After all, how could he not be. The exchange in the carriage was not the first time he had been questioned in such a way. Both he and Draco had for years been asked to explain their reasoning for certain ideas they had in relation to magic. The exercise had led to both boys showing extraordinary intellectual potential.

When they arrived at the castle Harry took a seat at Gryffindor's House Table and looked over the Great Hall. The rest of the students were whispering and discussing what had occurred on the train there. Just what he needed, more gossip and rumors. He turned to the front of the Hall and awaited the sorting with a bit of hope. He wondered if his assessments of the other three kids he had been with on the train were accurate.

The first years were marched in one by one and as their names were called by Professor McGonagal sorted into their houses. Two large and dimwitted looking boys Named Crabbe and Goyle were sorted into Slytherin. Hermione Granger ended up sorted into Gryffindor, as was Neville Longbottom. Neville was a bit of a surprise as Harry figured he'd be in Hufflepuff. Hermione wasn't however, since her attitude aside form being highly intellectual seemed highly emotional. While she was defiantly smart enough to be in Ravenclaw she showed him a brief glimpse of someone driven by her heart to do the right thing regardless. They both each walked towards the table and sat down next to Harry. It was at this point the one person Harry was concerned about was sorted.

Harry knew Draco would rather not end up in the house of his Father, both of them. He desperately wanted to be different, and a sorting into Slytherin could be a set back for his Brother-in-Arms. So when the sorting hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!" Harry welcomed his friend to the table happily. Once the final students were sorted, with Ron Weasley joining his brothers at their table as well, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Before we begin the feast, I would like to introduce you all to a transfer student. She comes to us, from Beauebatons in France."

Harry's eyes seemed to almost come out of their sockets. He didn't know anything about any transfer. A she? From Beauebatons? It couldn't be.

"I would like all of you to welcome Ms. Fluer Delacour, who will be joining us for her fourth year."

Draco smirked at Harry, but could tell his best mates brain had already crashed. Hermione seemed concerned as she snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. She wouldn't be the only girl doing something like that, as a beautiful fourteen year old walked out and sat down gracefully to be sorted. Every male in the room above the age of thirteen likewise felt their brains come to a complete stop. This wasn't unusual really, as Fluer was extremely beautiful for her age. It was helped along however by the fact she was one quarter Veela. Even the male professors had a hard time keeping their minds from short circuiting. Well, all except for Professor Snape who had long ago trained himself to throw off all compulsions.

Harry had trained himself the same way. For him it didn't take Veela Charm to shut him down in regards to the young woman at the front of the Great Hall. Just the mention of her was enough. As the Sorting Hat rummaged through her mind Draco and the others tried to get his attention. It was only when the Hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!" that he snapped out of it.

"She's... she's in our house," Harry said.

Draco smirked, "I noticed."

"She's... she's going to school... my school... here... in my house... with me...." Harry stuttered.

Draco started chuckling, "Yup."

"This is going to be the best year of my life."

Hermione seemed rather offended at Harry's behavior, it seemed extremely undignified. It wasn't until Fluer walked towards Harry, as if he was the only person who mattered at the table did she understand something. Draco even stood up from besides Harry and offered her his seat. He soundly clapped Harry on the shoulder and walked to the other side of the table as she sat down and said, "'Ello, mon cher."

"Hey. You didn't tell me you would be here," Harry said, his voice filled with a sense of immense happiness at odds with what he had sounded like on the train.

Fluer merely smiled at him and said, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I like your surprises," Harry said.

Every male within ten feet of her that had started along the path of life known as puberty felt the aura around her brighten as she smiled at him. Hermione was a little put off when the older girl took Harry's chin in her hand and kissed him lovingly on the lips. At that moment, Harry Potter became the most hated man in the school by all the boys, beating out Sirius Black.

Draco however smirked and said, "Do I need to put a charm on your door Harry? So you can make out with your girlfriend in the privacy of your own room?"

That broke the spell between the two, but in a light hearted and cheerful way. Fluer kept a hold of Harry's left hand as Professor Dumbledore started up the feast. They all ate peacefully and were very friendly among themselves. Granted, some of the boys were planning on how to steal the beautiful foreign girl from Harry, while some of the girls were plotting the same thing to get Harry away from her. Harry was so out of it, that he didn't really pay much attention to the end of feast announcements.

He offered Fluer his arm, and escorted her to Gryffindor Tower. Draco convinced Ron, Neville, and Hermione to come with them and to followed the pair. Fluer seemed very pleasant for the most part if you asked Hermione, but there was something about the girl, and her apparently shameless display of affection to a boy three years younger then her, that bugged the bushy haired girl. Thing was she couldn't figure out if it was a bad bugging or a good bugging.

She was, after all only eleven herself.

As Harry lead Fluer to the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password to allow the group into the tower he stopped and smiled at her. "I suppose this is where we part ways for the night."

"For now, but we will see each other tomorrow, and many mornings to come mon cher," Fluer said. She then pulled Harry into a passionately deep kiss that even made Draco blush. And that was an accomplishment in and of itself. When they broke apart, clearly not enjoying the idea, she smiled at him and walked on into the tower and the common room. Ron and Neville rushed in, barely able to look Harry in the eye. Hermione was more dignified in her exit, saying she would see him in the morning at breakfast. Draco just shook his head and said, "You know, you really are The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry looked at him with a dumbfounded and dreamy expression on his face, "I prefer to think of my self as The-Boy-Who-Lives, present tense."

Draco chuckled and patted Harry's shoulder, "Let's see if we can keep it that way. Night mate."

To the end of his day's Harry Potter couldn't tell you how he got himself back to his quarters for the night.

–

The next morning as Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast he could tell something was wrong. Professors Snape, Lupin, and Black were at the head table with copies of the daily prophet. Sirius Black looked absolutely livid while Remus and Snape were eying him almost afraid of what might happen. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with the group of friends he had made the day before. After a very nice good morning kiss from Fluer he asked, "So what's got them so pissed off?"

Hermione, Ron, and Neville seemed to look everywhere but directly at Harry. Draco however was not as nervous around him and simply showed him the front page of the Daily Prophet. The headline was all Harry needed to see. It read, "PETTIGREW CAPTURED BY SCHOOL CHILDREN, ESCAPES AURORS!"

Before Harry could say a word, Sirius exploded from the head table, "He was captured by school children, Remus! School children! And they couldn't keep him in custody for as long as it took to get to the Ministry in London! They have the audacity to call themselves Aurors?! Dammit all to Hell! Get Mad-Eye Moody out of retirement, he'll whip that office into shape!"

Harry looked at his friends, and said, "I won't say anything, he just said it all for me."

Fluer pulled Harry into a comforting hug and he closed his eyes. The position he found himself in would make any other wizard green with envy, his head turned to the side and pressed against Fluer's rather nice assets. All Harry registered was her heart beat. She was after all almost a full head taller then him. Ron and Neville became rather uncomfortable at the overt display of affection. Hermione just shook her head, knowing she would be doing something similar if it was her on the other side of the table. After all, Harry was going through a trying time right then.

Draco, in a rare display of tact, kept his mouth shut.

They went back to eating breakfast as Professor McGonagal came around and passed out their schedules. Draco, Ron, Neville, and Hermione's schedules were, as one would expect, exactly the same. Fluer's would have her with the fourth years and she wouldn't see any of them during the school day except in passing. McGonagal had to spend a bit longer with Harry though, as his schedule was dictated by the N.E.W.T. Level classes he would be taking that year including Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, as well as Dueling and Seeker on the Quidditch team.

The group parted ways, and thus that year at Hogwarts began for the six students.


	3. Studies of the Human Spirit

Child of Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Studies of the Human Spirit

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: Why am I putting these in every chapter? If you read chapter 1 you already know I own both jack and shit, but nothing related to the Harry Potter books or movies.

It was a quiet weekend in October as Harry laid on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. His head was resting in Fluer's lap, who was happily running her fingers through his hair with one hand, and kept her other hand on top of Harry's heart as he read. Draco, Ron, and Neville were working on essay's due the beginning of the next week. Hermione just shook her head at their procrastination. Ron had actually had the nerve to ask her if he could copy off of her essay. She had flatly refused and told him he should spend more time studying his school work then the brooms and quidditch scores.

She looked at the couch where the pair reclined. Hermione looked at the book Harry was reading and was stunned, "Harry, isn't that book from the restricted section of the library?"

Harry simple answered, "Yup."

"I thought students couldn't remove books from that section," Hermione said.

Harry turned a page as he answered, "Normally yes, you are right. However, if you get a special dispensation from one of the professors or the Headmaster himself you can in fact check books out of the restricted section."

Hermione looked over her work. She was actually considerably ahead of all her classmates, and had even started on her class work that was coming up the month after. She figured she could take a break and ask Harry about his studies. "So what is the subject on?"

"The Unforgivable Curses, specifically the Crucatious Curse," Harry replied. Hermione noticed Neville's instinctive flinch when that curse was mentioned. Harry however seemed ignorant of this, if anything a troubled expression growing on his face.

"I see," Hermione said and continued to watch him.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he closed the book, "Well that was a useless waste of time."

Reading wasn't something Hermione would call useless in any case. However she got a feeling that Harry wasn't simply talking about that. Fluer simply stroked his hair as he closed his eyes and removed his glasses. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he laid there in thought.

Hermione asked, "What was so useless about it?"

Harry sighed, "As much information on Crucatious as there is, there is woefully little of the kind of information I need. I've found page after page that describes the affects, and the history of the curse, but none of them go into detail on what it does to the human body. Just that it causes considerable pain and agony, or how it was first created, or how using it on another human being will get you sent to Azkaban. Not a single bit of useful info on what it does to produce those effects."

"I see. That really does put you in a bad position to try to undue what happened to the Longbottom's doesn't it."

"Yea. The thing that is really aggravating is that it's the same for everything in wizarding knowledge when it comes to the human body. Wizarding society keeps acting like we are so much superior to muggle society. Fact is, a muggle Doctor's knowledge of the workings of Human anatomy probably are far in excess of even the most talented magical healers. What I would give for something more in depth of a diagnosis to help me along then simply 'Hopeless.'"

Hermione was shocked, "The original diagnosis just said hopeless?"

"Yes. There was a second opinion on the file Madam Longbottom authorized me to look at. It said 'Less then Hopeless.'"

Hermione just shook her head. Neville seemed to sink into his chair as he looked at Harry, "I understand. I suppose it was foolish to get my hopes up."

Harry looked straight at Neville and said with all the determination in his voice, "I haven't given up Neville. It's too soon in the game to throw in the towel on this."

Hermione couldn't help but admire his determination. Harry Potter was different from everyone else Hermione had the misfortune of being around her whole life. He never once faulted her for being the bookworm she was. He had even asked her if she could help with some of his research, specifically on which things would mix well in potions to improve the function of the human mind. She had given him her research, for which he had thanked her and given her an honest smile.

She felt good being appreciated like that.

Dobby popped in the middle of the room and offered everyone some pumpkin juice as Harry thought. Harry accepted the offered juice and sipped it as he sat up. Fluer leaned against him as she enjoyed her beverage. Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts and said, "I honestly wish I could get those two in an MRI, or maybe on an EKG. Get a trained doctor to look at them and give us an opinion."

Ron seemed perturbed, "You'd trust a muggle doctor?"

Draco threw Hermione a glance that she took as meaning, _"Here we go. I hope you enjoy the ride. This is gonna hurt."_

"Ron, muggles have developed technology and science that allows them to look inside the human body without having to cut it open. They can see the state of blood vessels in the human brain, or the workings of the lungs and tell you what is wrong. Hermione, your parents are Dentists. They have special technologies they use in their practice all the time to see inside peoples jaws don't they."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment. Harry nodded and continued, "Fact is muggles have come up with a thousand different ways to make due without magic that really blow what we wizards do away. I honestly didn't even bother with Muggle Studies as a class. It was for a reason. The book hasn't been updated since the second World War. And a lot of stuff has happened in the muggle world since then."

Hermione seemed disbelieving. The others however, who had never had much exposure to the world beyond what they knew just shrugged. Ron asked, "So?"

Draco and Hermione both saw the spark in Harry's eye. This wasn't the playful Twinkle Professor Dumbledore was known to show students at times. This was like a rabid dog who was about to rip someone limb from limb. Harry said, his voice filled with disbelief, "So? Ron, think about it. In the last fifty years alone, muggle science has advanced to the point where they could destroy the world three times over with their weapons. Using the same principles and elements involved they can provide power for to cities of millions. Back in the later part of the nineteen-sixties the United States actually sent human beings to the moon. Man has walked on the moon, and no one is being taught that in Wizarding Europe.

Dobby, go to my room and bring me that copy of Wizarding American I brought back with me this summer, please," Harry requested. Dobby nodded and popped out of the room as Harry continued, "Think about this, all of you. Seriously think about this. The scientific principles the muggles have discovered over the last century alone have pushed their world to the brink and back time and again. It's been used not only in war but in peace to improve their quality of life. They even have ways to watch movies and listen to music at home. Not just what might be on, but what they want, when they want, and as much of it as they want. We haven't."

Dobby returned and handed Harry the magazine he had asked for. Harry handed it to Hermione and said, "Take a look at that headline on the cover."

Hermione did so. The cover story was, _"Technomacy: The next evolution of Magic and Science."_ She passed the magazine around for the others to take a look at. Harry continued on almost unstoppable, "The American's and Japanese are working on ways to integrate both Magic and Technology. These Technomancers are keeping up while we in Europe hold tight on the old ways."

"But this is muggle stuff. Why bother with this stuff?" Ron asked, still not getting the point.

Neville seemed to be slightly interested, "Is this even possible? I thought Magic and Science was completely incompatible."

Harry sighed, "It's only incompatible because we haven't bothered to try. Our laws actively discourage it, punishing people who try to make things like tape players and televisions work in our world. The illegal enchantment of muggle artifacts. You should know about that law Ronald, your father wrote it."

Shamed for a moment Ron kept his mouth shut. Harry took off his glasses and handed them to Hermione. He said, "Put them on."

Hermione was hesitant. She had never worn glasses before, so she wasn't too interested to find out how she looked with them. She also found herself lost for a moment in Harry's green eyes. These glasses really hid them. Harry took her hesitation as concern over the prescription, "Don't worry about the prescription, trust me."

She did so and slipped them on. Everything was fuzzy for a moment before her vision sharpened to being clearer then even her perfect 20/20. "Wow."

Harry nodded, "I enchanted those glasses to make them more useful. One of those charms is so that they adjust to the wearer so their sight is improved to the optimal prescription. Tap the right arm where it meets the frame."

She did as told, and found herself looking through what appeared to be a magnification window. Her eyes moved around, the circular magnifier following her eyes. "This is amazing!"

"Yes, if you slide your finger along the right arm back and forth you can increase and decrease magnification. You can take something down to over fifty-thousand times magnification if you need to. Just like a muggle electron microscope," Harry explained. Hermione was like a kid with a new toy as she slide her finger along the arm of Harry's glasses.

"Tap it again," he said.

Hermione did so, and the view changed. Now it had what looked like a lot of status indicators. All of them were green. Harry explained, "That setting allows me to keep track of whats happening in my workshop. How my potions are brewing, if my security wards have been breached, all of it. Now tap it again."

She did so, this time everything turned back normal. It was just like they had been. Harry said, "Go ahead and slide your finger along the arm, but I have to warn you, you might see something you don't want."

She did so, and as she slide her finger backwards along the arm of the frame she saw Harry and Fluer's clothes start to disappear. Before she could yell at him he just said, "Just slide your finger all the way back, trust me."

She did so as fast as she could. Now instead of Harry and Fluer in various states of undress all she saw was their skeletons. The smaller ones jaw moved and Harry's voice came out, "I added an x-ray setting to help me find things behind walls, under tables, that sort of thing. Problem is that if you aren't careful you can really violate someones privacy."

Hermione nodded, her face turning a bright red from what she had seen already. This exchange had not gone unnoticed by the Weasly twin as they popped up behind Harry and asked, "Think you could set us up with a few of those Harry?"

"Lot of the blokes would pay for that..."

"And some of the pretty birds around here..."

"We'd split the take with you..."

"Even give you credit..."

Harry sighed and looked at Fluer, "I designed that setting to be a useful tool. Wouldn't you know it, the only thing that catches someones interest is the fact that if you keep the setting low enough you can see someone in their knickers."

Fluer looked Harry in his eyes and said, "It is only because they have no hope of seeing a woman in such a state without such assistance, mon cher. You however only ever need to ask and I shall let you see what you wish."

Draco could swear she looked like she was about to try to eat his best mate. Maybe she was. Harry smiled and kissed her, then turned to Hermione and said, "Tap it one more time, that will take you back to normal."

She did so, and once again everything looked completely normal. She took them off and handed them back to Harry, who was thankful for the return of his sight. He said, "There's another setting on the left side of my glasses, but I don't use it during the day."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because it's a night vision setting. It works on the same principles as muggle night vision goggles by enhancing the available light. Bright room like this, you'll blind yourself temporarily if you switch it on," Harry said.

Neville looked confused, "Why not just use a Lumos spell?"

Harry smiled at that. It was a legitimate question, unlike the ones he had been fielding form Ron. Harry answered, "Because sometimes you need to be able to see them, without them seeing you. As Mad-Eye Moody would say if he were here, Constant Vigilance."

Draco smirked, "He would have said it in such a way as to startle all of us though."

Harry chuckled, "True. But I think you all get my point. Every setting on those glasses is based on muggle technology and their concepts. Honestly, you take some of the things muggles came up with and present them to a normal person a thousand years ago, they could only describe it as magic."

Hermione smiled, "Maybe it is magic, in it's own way."

Harry smiled at the response, as did Fluer for some reason. Both of them were looking at Hermione as if she had just answered a question to their satisfaction. Harry smiled and leaned back. "Now, back to the original problem. How to find out what the actually physical damage of a Crucatious Curse is."

Fluer rubbed Harry's shoulders as he thought. Draco looked at his friend and asked, "What are you thinking?"

Harry didn't answer immediately, "I'm thinking this is gonna get icky. Very very icky."

–

It was the weekend before Halloween, and no one had seen Harry since Saturday Morning. Fluer seemed distraught by his absence, but she and Hermione spent the time going over school work and talking about things that had gone on. The common room was empty except for them as Harry stumbled in. One look was enough to worry both the girls who immediately ran over to him. Fluer asked, "Are you alright, 'Arry?"

"I don't think I'm going to be alright for a long time. A long long time," Harry said in a broken voice.

Hermione and Fluer led him to a couch and sat on either side of him. Both the girls kept a comforting hand on either side as Hermione asked, "What happened?"

"I just spent the last two days with Madam Pompfry, Professor Dumbledore, and Mad-Eye Moody casting the Crucatious curse on pigs."

Fluer wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Hermione asked, "Why?"

"Because I needed the information. Pigs are physiologically similar to Humans, so any observations from what happened to them can be applied to people. The problem being that they had to be alive for the testing. I've never seen anything like that before. The poor things just kept screaming in pain as we kept going.

"I know I needed to know what that experiment taught me. It just taught me a lot more then I asked for," Harry said. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he sat there.

They gave him a moment to continue on his own, "We just started slow, a few seconds here, then a bit longer, and a bit longer. We kept up like that on pig after pig until we hit one for the amount of time it was estimated the Longbottom's endured. It just twitched afterwards. It couldn't see us, just looked out into space like nothing was there and randomly twitched. We cursed the last one a few minutes longer. That little piggy is not going wee wee wee all the way home. It's heart burst in it's body and it died screaming. I pray you never have to see something like that."

Hermione could contain herself and hugged Harry tightly. If Fluer objected she didn't say anything, only joined the other two in the embrace. Harry sniffled as he said, "After I finished writing my notes I just ran to the closest bathroom and threw up. Even when I was sick as a child I never threw up that much. I can see why that curse gets you sent to Azkaban for using it on another person. I'm not even certain that's a good enough punishment after these last two days. That Neville's parents are even alive at all is a miracle."

Hermione took a moment and said, "I know it was hard watching that. Someone should have done this a long time ago. Even with what you learned, you shouldn't have had to do that for yourself."

"'Ermione is right, mon cher. And you don't have to hold it in with either of us. Just let it out. We'll stay with you as long as you need."

Hermione didn't correct the older girl. They both just spent the next several hours holding Harry as he let go of the pain he had been holding in.

They were all found cuddled together the next morning by Draco. One look at his best friend told him it wasn't a time for teasing.

–

It was Halloween and all the children and students were in the Great Hall for the feast. Draco sat at Gryffindor with Ron and Neville as the three boys waited for the rest of their friends to show up. Draco hadn't seen Harry or Fluer most of the day, which in and of itself wasn't unusual. They were different years, it made sense that they'd only be seen at meal times. The last week though Harry had been throwing himself into his special project. If it weren't for him and Fluer, than Harry would forget meal times.

Still, Draco was curious where Hermione was. She usually sat with them and discussed the days lessons with the trio of boys. Though he had been witness to another display of Ron Weasly's how to drive away women and alienate smart witches. He shook his head as he turned his head and said, "I can't believe you were that much of an insufferable prat."

"She's been a pain the whole year. We're not here to spend every second of the day studying and working," Ron defended.

Neville tipped his head to the side, "But we're in school, what else are we supposed to do?"

"It probably doesn't help your case, Weasly, to always be asking to copy her homework," Draco offered.

"Oh come on, there's more important things then just homework. You both agree with me on that, don't you?" Ron replied, trying to get the pair on his side.

Draco shook his head, "And this is why I envy Harry being in sixth year."

Neville shook his head, "He is very good at what he does so far."

"He's as much a bookworm as she is. Bloody Hell, he lives in the school year round," Ron said.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the red head, "You do know why that is though don't you?"

"Everyone knows how he defeated You-Know-Who," Ron said.

"Ron, he didn't defeat him. Harry wasn't even three months old when that happened. All he did was lay there and cry from all the noise, like any three month old baby would. He's been raised by the professors in this school as much as I've been raised by the Potions Master. Probably why I'm so damned good at that subject," Draco said.

Neville nodded, "Must be nice in a way. Story time is whatever any of the ghosts or the school librarian pulls from the shelves."

"And he's taken to reading Muggle Science Fiction and Fantasy when he isn't busy," Draco said.

Ron seemed confused, "If he's such a bookworm then why is that Fluer always all over him?"

Draco smirked, "Because, Ron, Harry never treated her like the only thing she had going for her was her Veela charm and looks. Just like he doesn't treat Hermione like she's an insufferable know-it-all, or me like the spoiled pure-blood. Honestly, had things been different it's completely possible he and I could have been enemies."

Neville said, "I'm just going to be glad that everything is as it is. Thinking about what if's gives me a headache."

Draco looked at him smirking, "Do yourself a favor than. Don't get Harry started on What If's. You'll be in the infirmary begging for a pain reliever faster then anything. I spent a whole month wondering what he had gotten into and where I could find some when he learned about Multi-verse theory."

"So where is the boy wonder and his beautiful assistant?" Ron asked.

"First off, if you are going there I'm the 'Boy Wonder'. He's Batman. Second, he told me he was planning to test one of his potions tonight and see what happened," Draco said.

Neville shook his head, "At least all of this can be used no matter what happens. Grams probably thinks I should be working with him."

Draco shook his head, "Trust me, you don't want to be in the workshop when he's like this."

"Explosions?" Ron asked.

"No, he just gets very dedicated to what he's doing."

The boys went back to their meal as they thought about things. Draco looked around and said, "You know, we really should see if next year the professors would agree to setup a Halloween masquerade dance."

"Why?" Ron said.

"Well I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind taking a few turns around the hall with some of the witches here," Draco said.

Neville sighed, "You'd probably end up dancing with all of them. I'd be lucky if they even saw me."

Draco smirked, "Then that's what I'll do. The next big event is Christmas. I'll go up to the Professors and see if we can arrange for a ball before everyone heads off for the holidays."

Ron seemed confused, "Why? A dance seems extremely boring. Bad robes, sore feet, and a bunch of bloody girls squealing in the bathrooms. Probably be more fun to have a big Quidditch match just before the holidays."

Draco shook his head, "You two stick with me, and if the Professors agree by the time it comes up I'll have both of you with dates... or at least Neville. I keep having to remind myself that we're just kids at times. Just don't alienate all the girls around here Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes and kept eating. Before the conversation could continue Professor Querill burst into the hall, "Troll... in the dungeons... thought you should know..." then collapsed.

The hall burst into frantic chaos as the professors ordered all the prefects to escort the them back to their common rooms. Neville nervously said, "Harry, Fluer, and Hermione don't know about the troll!"

Draco just shot him a look, "I know, I'll handle it. Just head on with everyone else. I'll catch up."

He clapped Neville hard on the shoulder and ran up to the head table to tell the professors what was going on. He left out why Hermione was not in the hall, they didn't need to know that. Draco would just have to work on Weasly later. After all, the boy had besmirched the honor of one of his classmates. Someone had to defend it.

–

Fluer had waited for Harry to finish the test of his first potion before dragging him out of his lab. Unfortunately, the pig he tested it on had no change in it's condition. Wilbur, as Harry had named the test subject, was the pig that had been under the Crucatious curse for as long as the Longbottoms. There had been no change from before he had given the whacked out porker the potion. So they left him to his very interesting conversation with the wall and three spiders that weren't there.

They were just passing the first floor girls bathroom when they heard a horrified scream. The pair didn't think about it before rushing in to help whoever was in trouble. The moment they opened the door they were almost knocked over by the smell. The sight of the large troll in front of them did little to improve their state of mind.

They looked at the other side of the room and saw Hermione pressed against the wall petrified in fear. Harry pulled his wand and said, "Get her out of here as fast as you can!"

Fluer nodded and ran over as Harry distracted the troll. He screamed out, "Hey you, toilet breath. Yea, I'm talking to you! Why don't you come play with someone who likes to play rough?"

The troll was a stupid creature, but understood when it was being insulted. It roared as it raised it's club over it's head and slammed it into the wall near Harry. The boy didn't stop with the insults and distraction until he saw Fluer pulling Hermione out of the bathroom. He pointed his wand at the club and shouted, "_Wingardium Leverosa_!"

He levitated the trolls club from it's hand and started beating it about the head with it. He didn't stop until the troll collapsed. Once it was out cold Harry got out of the bathroom as fast as he could. He wasn't certain if he had killed it or not, but he wasn't going to take chances. He cast a locking charm on the door and turned to Fluer and Hermione. Fluer had Hermione in a tight embrace, running her hands through the younger girls bushy hair and whispering in her ear. Harry leaned against the wall and let out a shaky breath.

"Well, that was interesting now wasn't it?" he said.

"I think I preferred to learn about them from books then have a first hand encounter," Hermione said.

Before the three could say anything else Professors McGonagal, Snape, Black, Lupin, and Dumbledore showed up. Snape and Lupin checked on the girls as Dumbledore, McGonagal, and Black spoke with Harry. He told them exactly what had happened and that the troll was still in the bathroom with a locking charm on the door. He then asked the million galleon question, "How did a troll get past the protective wards?"

"That Mr. Potter we don't know. We shall however find out. Now I think it be best if you and Ms. Delacour escort Ms. Granger to the infirmary to have her checked out. Just in case," McGonagal said to the young prodigy. Harry nodded, and with Remus escorting them went to the infirmary.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore when the kids were out of earshot and asked, "A troll should not have been able to get into the school."

"Quiet right Sirius. I fear that someone may be working against us," Albus said.

"An inside job? One of the other professor's? You don't think we're dealing with the Dark Lord do you?" Snape asked.

"I learned long ago never to discount any possibility, Severus. We will have to be cautious and extra vigilant. If it is Voldemort, then Harry will undoubtedly be a target. Come lets get rid of the troll and see if we can't discover the method of it's entry," Dumbledore said. The four professors went about their business, but were all extremely worried.

Albus made a point to check the forbidden corridor on the third floor before the night was over.

–

Draco had caught up to Harry the next morning. The pair discussed what had happened. It was at that point Draco told Harry the reason why Hermione had been in the bathroom at that time. Harry shook his head and passed Draco a glass of pumpkin juice as he sipped the cup of Earl Grey tea Dobby had brought. Harry was thinking for a moment when Draco asked, "Your recommendation, Doctor?"

"I think Ron Weasley is in need of a Rectal-Cranial extraction procedure. With a humility transplant on the side, Capitan," Harry said.

"Teach him the importance of being prepared for the unexpected," Draco said, a smirk spreading on his face.

"And how important it is to pay attention in class," Harry said.

"As Alistor 'Mad-Eye' Moody always told us," Draco started.

Both boys finished the sentence smirking, "CONSTANT VIGALENCE!"

So the two boys started scheming and plotting against the youngest boy of the Weasley clan. They even found out what he feared most in the world. A few weeks later they were walking into the Great Hall, and stopped Fluer and Hermione. They pulled them over to the Ravenclaw Table to speak with the Turpin sisters and Penelope Clearwater about some of the homework in Transfiguration across their various years.

Harry and Draco surreptitiously pointed their companions attention to the Gryffindor table, and the Weasley's in particular. Ron was sitting between his two brothers Fred and George. Harry whispered into Hermione's ear, "Watch now, as the ravenous male of the species is confronted by one of it's few natural predators. Marauder's of the human world, that prey on the unsuspecting and deserving."

She didn't get a chance to ask what he meant as suddenly an Acromantula the size of a sheep dog appeared in front of Ron Weasley. His eyes bulged nearly out of their sockets along with Fred and George's as the monster spider hissed and roared at him. Before anyone could pull a wand on the beast the lights dimmed. Only a spotlight shown on the spider as piano music drifted through the great hall.

All of the sudden the Acromantula reared back on it's hind legs and pulled out a straw hat and cane. The next thing anyone knew it hopped off the table and started singing;

"_Hello my baby, Hello my darling, Hello my ragtime gaaallll._

_Send me a kiss by wire, baby my hearts on fire!_

_If you refuse me, honey you lose me, then you'll be left alone._

_Oh Baby! Telephone, and tell me I'm your own!"_

The whole time it sang it walked down the the isle towards the back of the Great Hall. With one leg spinning the cane, the other playing with the hat, two legs kicking up as it walked on two others it trotted all the way down to the door. Shocked by what he was seeing, all Mr. Filch could do was open the door and let the large spider out as the musical rendition of "Ta-Da" played in the air.

The stunned silence was broken as Harry and Draco were falling over each other laughing. Fluer was giggling daintily at the prank. Hermione was trying and failing miserably to hide her big smile. Fred and George looked at each other over Ron's head, and as one stood up, raised their right hands and said, "Check please!"

At the Head Table all of the professors were shocked. Three however were from how impressed they were. Sirius turned to his old friend Remus and said, "Expertly pulled off Moony. I give it points for style and adaptation of a classic gag."

"Agreed Padfoot, I also think it was a very impressive use of transfiguration and enchantments to get the Acromantula there and setting the proper mood," Remus agreed.

Severus spoke calmly and said, "As a target of the original Marauders I have a unique perspective of how to view this trick."

The pair turned towards him. Sirius asked, "Really?"

"Yes. It's obvious from Mr. Weasley's reaction that he is deathly afraid of spiders. The boys took the time to properly feel out their target, and turned his weakness against him. Also, I think we were all pranked just now. I give them points for how many people they actually got with this including Mr. Weasley."

Remus smiled at the remark. Severus had defiantly mellowed and improved over the years, "Quite right, Professor Snape! So, shall we make this official gentlemen?"

Sirius smirked at the other two and said, "Lets."

Harry and Draco had just pulled themselves together when Draco backhandedly slapped Harry in the arm to get his attention. He pointed out the three professors at the head table, whom had pulled out their wands. They watched as the three each wrote "10" in the air. Professor McGonagal was just shaking her head back and forth with one of her hands covering her eyes. She was muttering something about not encouraging such behavior. The other professors agreed with her, but were probably just as amused.

The only other expression was Albus Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling in delight. He was especially amused when the boys stood from their seats, and with as serious an expression as they could put on bowed before the entire school to thunderous applause. They treated the whole thing as if it were a sacred trust being passed on. Perhaps it was.

Albus just hoped that if they were the new Marauders of his school that they would not end up with a traitor in their midst as their predecessors had.

–

Hermione, Harry, and Fluer were walking back to Gryffindor tower that night. It was still thirty minutes before curfew, however Harry insisted on escorting the two girls back. Harry was regaling the girls with some of the stories he had heard about his dad from the professors over the years. He smiled faintly as he said, "They were as good a friends as any man could ask for."

"Until Pettigrew betrayed them," Hermione said.

"Yes. They called themselves the Marauders. Part of their code was that they would always stand together. If you went after one of them, all four of them came after you. They didn't just say that, they believed it as if it were an absolute truth. I'd do the same for Draco, or Fluer, or even you Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione was stunned, "You would?"

"Of course. You are one of us. Someone goes after you they have to deal with the rest of us. No matter what," Fluer said.

"But, you barely know me," Hermione said, still stunned.

Harry turned to her and smiled, "We know you well enough. You've got a good heart in you, and a great mind. Anyone would be blessed to have you as their friend, or more then friends."

She blushed at that. Harry and Fluer turned to her, and before she knew what was happening Harry came close to her and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. He face felt like it was on fire where his lips had touched her skin. It was even more of a shock when Fluer did the same thing. Both of the other two smiled as Harry said, "Well, this is where I must bid you ladies adue for the night."

"Sweet dreams, mon cher," Fluer said, then kissed Harry with her customary good night kiss on the lips for the boy.

He smiled and headed off for his chambers as the two girls entered the common room. Fluer smiled at Hermione and asked, "Are you alright?"

In a small voice she answered, "I've never been kissed by a boy before that wasn't my dad. Or a girl that wasn't my mum."

Fluer smiled softly at her, "Did you not like it?"

"Yes, I think I did," Hermione smiled.

Fluer giggled a little, "The way you are blushing 'Ermione, I am curious as to what your reaction would have been had 'Arry and I kissed you properly on the lips."

The mere thought of such a thing set Hermione into a fully embarrassed blush. It didn't help when Fluer said, "Perhaps someday we shall find out."

The older girl left the stunned twelve year old standing in the common room. The thing that really confused, worried, and excited Hermione all at the same time was that she found herself being curious about the same thing. She really didn't know how to process that, even when she collapsed on her bed. The dreams however she had from that night on would plague her. They seemed very vivid, and as often as she dreamed of Harry in that way, she just as often dreamed of Fluer as well.

Hermione Granger, smartest witch in her class, spent the next several months very very confused about anything not classwork.


	4. Experiments in Being Lucky or Good

Son of Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Experiments in Being Lucky or Good

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: Legato Deathscythe

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_It's getting closer to the holidays and I can't wait to see you two. I've missed you more then I thought I would when I left. And honestly, I've met some very interesting people. I finally have people I can call friends here. If only because of that I'm happy I decided to take the chance when that letter was delivered._

_One of them is the boy I told you about from the magical history books, Harry Potter. I'll tell you right now, he's nothing like how the history says. His biggest claim to fame is for simply surviving when he was three months old. It's lead to a lot of people having great expectations of him. Expectations he works hard to meet. Sometimes too hard. I really worry about him at times. You always tried to get me to get out and away from the books for my own good._

_Thing is for me at times those books were the only friends I had. Harry has it worse. When he was five the professors pushed to get him admitted to school early. They pinned their hopes on him exceeding everyones expectations of a child in this school so that they might be able to start with teaching kids earlier. Because of this, there are times where he pushes himself way too hard._

_One example is this project he's working on. He decided to try to bring another of my classmates, Neville Longbottom, parents back from a horrible crime that left them completely incapacitated. Neville visits them frequently, but from what I know, they never even know he's there. Harry is trying to perform what can only be described as a miracle. His attempts so far however have met with failure. If it weren't for his other friends and I he'd forget to eat, let alone continue with his regular studies._

_Just the other day I found him in his workshop after having missed another meal. It took some convincing, but well I got him out of where ever it is he goes when he's deep in thought._

–

Hermione walked into what had become known to her as Harry's Laboratory to find the young man starring at a vile of silvery fluid. She came up and gently shook him to get his attention. It was as if he hadn't even heard her come in when he jumped slightly. Harry blushed and smiled at her, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"You missed dinner, so we wanted to check on you. Draco went to check the library, Fluer your chambers, and I came here," Hermione said.

"I did it again didn't I," Harry asked.

"Yes, you're becoming the Absent-minded Wizard."

Harry chuckled and set the vile down in a holder, "I just finished brewing the _Felix Felicius_ potion. I've pretty much guaranteed my grade in potions this term."

Hermione gave him a look, "I thought it was illegal to use it for competitions, elections, most importantly in this case examinations."

Harry smiled at her, "It is, unless the examination is that you can produce it."

A light of understanding lit over Hermione's mind as she understood, "So that's the sample you're going to turn in?"

"Yup. Packaged and ready for Professor Snape. I ended up making twenty doses. Needless to say, I know what I'm giving everyone for Christmas," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and patted his hand, "So what about your other project?"

Harry sighed, "Still no luck there. I've tried every combination of ingredients I know. Every method of distillation and brewing, and yet Wilbur is no better."

He picked up the vile and looked at it, "I've spent the last few hours wondering if I should just down a dose of this stuff and try again. This one vile holds enough to give me perfect luck for a whole day. Still, I'm hesitant to take it."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "Because I should be good enough to figure this out without having to take an artificial method of finding the answer."

Hermione took the vile from him and set it down. She then took his arm and pulled him away from the workbench and said, "Maybe if you just rest. Walk away from this for now and come back fresh in the morning, or in a week. Maybe it will come to you then? If not, than maybe you should try it."

Harry looked at her questioningly, "Why? Why should I fall back on something like luck?"

Hermione gave him an understanding smile, "Because there was a muggle that once said, 'I'd rather be lucky then good.'"

Harry smiled at that and assented to the young girls attempt to get him out of there. So he scratched Wilbur behind his pink ear as the pig continued it's conversation with an imaginary spider it called Charlotte. They walked down the corridors, discussing everything but the project. They discussed the various work they were doing in Transfiguration. Turning something from what it is into something else was extremely interesting to Hermione. Harry had taught her some more advanced transfigurations in his spare time, as well as many charms and potions, even worked with her on Ancient Runes.

She had been getting better. She knew everything that the books said, could recite the steps in perfect order, but found that when she actually tried to do some of them, especially ones that required her to do some complex wand movement, that she had problems. Harry explained it as just needing the experience. Knowing the theory was only part of it.

Half way to Harry's chambers Fluer joined them. She shook her head and threw the pair a look. It wasn't a look of a girl who thought her boyfriend was cheating on her. It was more of a, "I should have known he'd be stressing over something else," look. She slipped her arms over both their shoulders and they went the rest of the way.

Just before they got there however Fluer said, "Dobby brought you something to eat to your sitting room. He brought your favorite, and since he's the one that fixed it I'm pretty certain it will be good. Dumbledore should consider trying to hire him from you. He could keep the other elves in line."

Harry smiled, "Only if he wanted to organize the Great House Elf Rebellion."

The two girls chuckled. The got to Harry's room and Hermione was about to head off to Gryffindor Tower when Harry said, "Why don't you come in and join us?"

Hermione blushed a little and stammered, "I wouldn't want to... you know... intrude."

Fluer smiled softly at her and said, "Nonsense, 'Ermione. If you would be intruding you would not be invited in."

Hermione nodded and entered Harry's chambers with him and Fluer. While she didn't see anything beyond his sitting room she had to admit it was a very nice resting area. It was like a small one bedroom flat. The sitting area was decorated with pictures and a fire place sat near the back of the room casting an invitingly warm glow over everything. There were bookshelves along one wall. When Hermione looked at them she noticed that there wasn't one single book of magic there. These shelves were filled with fiction, tales from various centuries, genres, and authors. She easily recognized Dante's _"Inferno"_ sitting next to Jules Verne's _"From the Earth to the Moon"_.

She mentioned his library and he said, "I don't do any school work in these rooms. I keep this place as a sanctuary against everything else. Sort of the only rule for coming in here. You can read anything you want, as long as it's not for school."

Hermione nodded in understanding and sat down in a rather comfortable chair near the fire as Fluer and Harry shared a small love seat. Harry ate politely while Hermione and Fluer sipped at simple drinks. The door opened a moment later and Draco came through. Exasperated he said, "There you are. I should have known one of the girls would have found you."

They laughed a bit as Draco fell into another chair. They spent the rest of the night before curfew just talking back and forth. Hermione had never felt as accepted as she did that night. The three long time friends included her in the conversation, explained certain things to her that she might not understand due to their different childhoods, and smiled as she talked about what she had done in her earlier years. Still, the time came for them to separate for the night. Draco and Hermione left the other two to exchange their good nights in private.

Hermione couldn't help but be slightly envious of Fluer that night. The older girl after all had won that boys heart before Hermione had even met them. She was taken from her thoughts as Draco said, "So he let you in his chambers huh?"

"Yes. Even gave me a password to get in if I need to get away from the rest of the school."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? He never gives anyone that sort of access."

Hermione blushed at the thought of being one of the few chosen to enter there. Draco continued, "In all the time I've known him he's only allowed two other people who aren't professors in his private chambers, Fluer and myself. If he's that trusting of you, then you must have struck a special cord with him."

Hermione sighed, "He's in love with Fluer. Even if I was interested in him in that way, I'm not the kind of girl who would come between two people just to get what she wants."

Draco smirked at her, "Maybe, but Fluer is weird like that sometimes. Harry is kind of weird himself. I suppose it comes from living with a bunch of school teachers. Still, I wouldn't count on anything you would expect being the truth right now."

Hermione turned on the blond boy and set her hands on her hips, "We are much too young to be thinking about anything like that. Besides, any girl who would try to break up a couple for her own wants isn't worth the effort of letting her in your room."

"Maybe not, or maybe it doesn't matter how old we are. After all, girls mature earlier then boys. Hell, you are appealing for more then just your mind, if you know what I mean," Draco said, smirking at her as his eyes ran up and down her form teasingly.

Hermione blushed a bit at that. Draco couldn't help it and laughed at her reaction. "All I'm saying is that I've never known him to open up to any other student around here. And I know he wouldn't trust you if Fluer didn't trust you. Hell, he wouldn't trust you if I didn't. Now, I may be wrong and admittedly I don't really know, but I would say that Fluer has been giving you certain looks when you don't notice."

Hermione started blushing again, remembering certain dreams she had been having, "Looks?"

"Yea, and they aren't the kind a girl gives another if she thinks they are a potential rival either," Draco said.

"What kind would you call them?"

"The kind a girl gives another girl if she has a taste for them... in that way," Draco said.

Hermione coughed and stuttered but nothing came out except choked syllables. Draco patter her on the back and said, "Take it easy, I didn't tell you that to see if I could make you remove one of your organs orally. She'd never do anything unless she was certain Harry wouldn't be offended by it. That witch values him way too much to risk it for a tryst with another girl. Of course, who knows what she's thinking. She could very well want you to join in with the two of them. If that happens, let me know. I'll have to give Harry no small amount of shit for being a ladies man."

"First off how can you even imply such a thing. And secondly, if it did happen what makes you think I'd tell you anyways?" Hermione said, her voice both showing how embarrassed and offended she was.

Draco just smirked at her, "It's easy to imply such a thing about those two. I've known them way too long. As to the second, would you deny a young man knowledge into the romping of his best friend?"

Hermione only said one word, "Yes."

Draco placed his hand over his heart and said, "Oh, it hurts, right here."

"You'll live."

–

_The dynamic between the three of them, I probably should say four of us, is strange. Draco and Harry could be brothers the way they tease each other and fight. But I wouldn't be surprised to see them jump in front of a curse to protect the other either. They grew up together, children from different sides of that war I told you about. Draco always says that fate would only afford them two options. They could be brothers-in-arms or arch-nemesis, nothing in between would do._

_I sometimes wonder about Draco Snape honestly. His biological father is currently in Azkaban Prison for life, and his Step-Father was a Death Eater that turned on his comrades. There a few students whose parents were sympathetic to that side during the war. Many of them treat Draco with contempt, feeling he's betrayed all of them by renouncing his bloodline. He doesn't act like it bothers him. Blows it off in some way every time someone brings it up._

_Still, there are times when I can see the weight of that past press down on him. Maybe it's why he's such good friends with Harry. Neither of them ever talk about their biological families. Draco will talk about something his mother told him, or something his half-sister did, but when it comes to the man who fathered him..._

_I honestly don't know. They act almost ten to fifteen years older then they really are. Old souls as Grandma used to say. I don't know what to think sometimes. Like the other day. We had just sat down to dinner when... _

–

Draco seemed extremely excited as he sat down at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall for dinner. He wouldn't tell anyone what had him in such a state of excitement, only that they would find out soon enough. Ron had long since decided to just sit with his brothers during meal times. He was overlooked most often, even if he wished it were otherwise. Neville stuck close to the other four students. They didn't make him feel as if he was a barely capable squib, unlike everyone else.

Harry's tutoring, along with the hope the young sixth year had given him, helped Neville more then he could ever repay. He was slowly starting to at least feel comfortable with what he was learning. That in and of itself was another thing Neville's Grandmother approved of. Harry had long since found the youngest Longbottom's best subject, Herbology. Neville seemed to be a natural when it came to plants. It hadn't taken Harry very long to convince Professor Sprout to take Neville under her vines so to speak.

Harry had even taken to bringing the four others into his workshop after classes. The three first years would study, getting occasional assistance from Harry and Fluer, who always asked Harry questions. Harry seemed to have little effort getting his classwork done while he kept trying to come up with the break through he needed to heal Alice and Frank Longbottom. He still hadn't taken the _Felix Felicius_ and was trying more exotic combinations of ingredients and brewing methods. Some had shown small success.

After dinner was finished, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students, "Before we settle down for the night, I would like to announce that we will be having a ball for all students the night before you are dismissed for the Holidays. All students are welcome to attend, and the dance will not be formal, so our female students need not worry about looking their best. This is after all, a celebration of the season."

The entire hall burst into excited whispering and chatter about the idea of a Holiday ball for the school. Many girls went on about having nothing to wear, in spite of Dumbledore's assurances. Draco sat there with a triumphant smirk as Neville turned to him and said, "You pulled it off?"

"Well, once I got my Dad and Uncle Sirius in on it, Dumbledore had to admit it was smashing idea. Not just a goodbye feast, but an actual party for everyone before we head off. The best part is going to be the chance to get a date for this thing," Draco said.

Before Neville could say anything else Draco slapped an arm around his shoulders and said, "We're going to need to find you a nice girl to escort to this thing fast. All the good ones will be taken if you don't act soon."

Before anyone could save him, Neville found himself dragged off by Draco. The whole way out of the hall the blond gave his friend advice and ideas that might not have been appropriate to either give to or be coming from a child of eleven. Harry, Hermione, and Fluer just shook their heads at the sight. Hermione sighed and asked, "We don't actually have to have a date to this, do we?"

Harry chuckled, "No, but I don't think that's going to stop the Captain there."

"Of course, you have a date whenever you wish, mon cher," Fluer said.

"You're right, it's good to knew Hermione is there for me when I need her," Harry said, his tone of voice clearly jesting.

Fluer looked at him and smiled, "What makes you think she wouldn't rather go with me?" Fluer asked.

Hermione was starting to get embarrassed again. Though the idea of dating Fluer was making her feel weird inside. Her blush was seen by everyone around them.

Harry ignored the other observers and answered, "Because I'm cuter."

Fluer smiled and said, "Yes, you are cuter. But I'm hot."

"There is that," Harry said, smiling at his girlfriend.

Hermione just decided to try to end this public humiliation as quickly as possible, "Why don't we all just go together?"

Harry smiled, "I like that idea."

"And what other ideas do you have," Fluer asked, her voice had acquired a teasingly suggestive tone to it.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

–

_That's something else that's been bothering me lately. It's clear that both Fluer and Harry like to tease each other. Draco joins in often and I'm going from embarrassingly speechless, righteously outraged, and peculiarly curious all at once. I honestly don't know how to explain it all in a letter. Fluer is a conundrum. She's the second best student in her year, only a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory is scoring higher. She's more then capable in her school work, and at the same time she seems to let all of it go when she gets Harry away from his work._

_Not to mention that at fourteen she could blow away most super models with her looks. I know I'm just a kid, but she has a figure I'm envious of already. I never have cared much about my looks, but she doesn't seem to care for my attempts to play it off. She's insisted at times that I join her in some makeovers. Somehow she actually helped me get my hair under control. That right there was a magic trick in and of itself. If someone said beauty was skin deep, then Fluer's skin is extremely thick. She doesn't just primp herself to perfection, she drives you to do so as well._

_And she's still an extremely understanding girl. She's spent just as much time with Harry as she has on school work. I came into Harry's sitting room one day and found her stroking his hair as he slept. He had simply given out from exhaustion, and neither one of us wanted to disturb him. Still, at some point he did wake up. There was one peculiarity though... _

–

Harry slowly woke up to the soft comforting touch of Fluer as he opened his eyes. He smiled as he looked up into her eyes, and took her hand in his. He kissed her fingers then sat up on the couch. Hermione had come in at some point, and was apparently enjoying his copy of _"Don Quixote." _He yawned a bit, then pulled his arms over his head to stretch them out. Before he could say anything, Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter off for him. After getting an owl treat for her trouble she hopped off of Harry's shoulder and flew to the hearth of the fireplace.

"Careful there, Hedwig. You'll singe your feathers..." Harry said, but drifted off as he finished the sentence.

Hermione caught the way his voice just died off, as she looked up she could see Fluer looking at him concerned. Hermione also started to worry, but then he muttered, "Singed feathers... That's it!"

He sprung out of his seat, ran to Hedwig and kissed the snowy owl on the head. He then ran to Fluer and kissed her deeply on the lips before running to Hermione. She expected a hug, she didn't expect the kiss he placed on her lips before running out the door. Both girls looked at each other as Harry's voice drifted back, joyously yelling, "Singed Feathers!"

Hermione was in shock as she said, "So... he kisses like that all the time?"

Fluer smiled and said, "Yes."

"For a first kiss... it wasn't that bad."

"Perhaps the second kiss will be sweeter," Fluer said, smiling while one of her eyebrows arched up.

Hermione blushed, "The next boy will have a lot to live up to."

Fluer slide up to her and smiled, "Who said you couldn't kiss 'Arry again?"

Hermione blushed hard, "He's your boyfriend and I won't get in the way of that."

Fluer patted her on the cheek, "So you wouldn't do anything that I disapprove of with my 'Arry then?"

"Absolutely not. I would never hurt my friends like that," Hermione said.

Fluer chuckled before whispering in Hermione's ear, "So how much do you want to kiss him again?"

Hermione couldn't answer that question. Not without possibly destroying a friendship she valued too much.

–

_I really don't get her attitude towards her relationship. Maybe it's because she's French. Or maybe she just does it to show she isn't holding it against me. I think I'd rather it be the second. I'm just so confused and I don't know what to think. I hope we can talk about it some while I'm at home. I really need someone to talk to about this._

_Well, I will see you in a few weeks. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

–

The night of the school Christmas party was a joyous affair. All the classes had been canceled so everyone just had to pack and get ready. Draco had in fact done as he said, and Neville was escorting one Susan Bones to the party as her date. Neville was extremely nervous, but the tips and advice Draco, Harry, and even Oliver Wood had given him helped calm him down. The biggest thing all of them had told Neville was to relax and enjoy the party.

Draco had snagged a date with one of the prettier first year girls from Gryffindor, Lavender Brown. He spent most of the night chatting her up, and taking her around the dance floor several times. They seemed to be having a very good time throughout the night.

Hermione had joined Harry and Fluer and walked in as the party was in full swing. Hermione was a little curious though. Her friends had been acting strangely, as if they knew some great truth and refused to share. When she asked Harry what was up all he said was, "You'll see."

It was about an hour into the festivities when Harry excused himself and went to the doors of the Great Hall. Fluer and Hermione could see him talking to Professor Black and Professor Lupin, but had no idea what he was saying. When he finished with them, both men giving him a nod of understanding, he went to the front of the Great Hall. He spoke to Professor Snape and Dumbledore for a second. With both of them seemingly assenting to what he had asked he stood up before everyone.

Harry put his wand to his throat and, using a _Sonorous_ charm, said,"Excuse me, everyone. May I have your attention please?

"I hope everyone is having fun before heading off to see your families and enjoying this wonderful holiday. I hope all of you take this time with your families to really see them and show them how much they truly mean to you."

Draco smirked as he shouted out, "Don't be too free with that around my sister, Potter!"

Everyone including Harry had a laugh at that. After he got his own laughter under control he said, "Draco, you don't scare me. Neither does your dad or uncle. You're mother however terrifies me!"

Once again everyone laughed at the exchange. Snape was chuckling hard as Minerva shook her head, but she couldn't hide her amusement. Harry continued, "Still, I know there are a lot of people we all want to be with us that can't. A lot of us have lost someone close to us, or more then a few people. I just wanted to offer a toast to those who can't join us during this celebration. Those loved ones we miss may be gone, but not forgotten."

Everyone smiled at that and drank the toast to lost friends. Harry wasn't done however, "Now, I know it's a little early for this. But fact is I have a gift for someone here, and it just wouldn't keep until the twenty-fifth. Neville, I hope you like what I got for you. I didn't have time to wrap it, but I figure these two old relics I dusted off were just perfect for you."

On queue both Remus and Sirius opened the doors to the Great Hall and through it, being pushed in their wheelchairs but Neville's Grandmother Augusta and Uncle Algernon were Alice and Frank Longbottom. Neville looked at them, and was stunned. They weren't looking towards him, through him, or wherever they had been pointed. They were just sitting there chomping on bubblegum randomly or making strange sounds.

For the first time in Neville's entire life, his mother and father were looking right at him. For the first time he could remember they actually saw him. And as the tears started to flow down his cheeks, for the first time Neville Longbottom saw his mother and father smile at him. He ran up to them and hugged them tightly. The pair held their son as much as they could.

Neville let go of them long enough to turn to Harry and said, "Thank you, I don't know what to say."

Harry just smiled, "Just say that you'll have a Happy Christmas, that's all I ask."

Neville smiled at him and nodded. The Great Hall burst with applause as the family shared a heart felt reunion. Susan smiled and stuck by Neville's side the rest of the night. Later, as they were walking back to Harry's chambers Hermione asked, "So what was the secret?"

"Phoenix tears. It was staring me right in the face the whole time," Harry said.

Hermione understood. Phoenix tears were said to have wondrous regenerative powers. But Phoenix's were rare, just seeing one in a lifetime was an achievement. To get tears from one took extreme luck. The healers at St. Mungo's had access to such things, but it was for extremely dire cases due to the sparsity of them.

"Where did you find a phoenix?"

"Professor Dumbledore has one, named Fawkes. It's his familiar. I've played with Fawkes for years, and when I finally figured it out I went to him and asked for his help."

Fluer smiled, "You seem to have done the impossible, 'Arry."

Harry smiled, "As long as people don't start calling me the Miracle Worker I'll be happy."

Hermione smiled, "That was extremely lucky to both think of that and to know where to get what you needed."

Harry grinned, "Yes it was. And I didn't even need a dose of _'Liquid Luck'_ to pull it off."

He kissed Fluer and went into his quarters for the night. Before he could leave though, Hermione gave him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. He wished the girls goodnight and his door closed. The pair started on their way back to their dorms, both smiling and still filled with the joy of the evening. IT was a pleasant walk, and nothing was exchanged between the two of them.

When they got to the common room they found it still empty. All the other students were either still at the party, or sleeping for their early train. Fluer turned to Hermione and said, "I hope you have a pleasant evening."

"You too. And Happy Christmas."

Before Hermione could move though, Fluer bent down and kissed the young girl on the lips. It was a shock for a moment, but Hermione found herself giving in. Her eyes closed as she returned the older girls kiss. It seemed like forever, and when it ended she couldn't have told you anything else. Fluer just smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "As I said, the second kiss would be sweeter. Perhaps, we shall see how much sweeter they can become for you when we come back. 'Arry and I will be more then happy to help you find out."

With that Fluer left the common room heading for her bed. Hermione stood there for a moment completely stunned. She had been kissed, rather deeply, by another girl. She had kissed a girl back. She liked it, and said girl had not so much implied as flat out said that both she and her boyfriend wanted to kiss her again and again.

She couldn't tell you how she got to the Owlery that night. Or where she had found the quill and parchment. She quickly scribbled a note, gave it to an owl, and sent it off. She went to bed and had a horrible time trying to sleep. Thoughts of kissing both Fluer and Harry keeping her up through the night.

–

_Dear Mom,_

_We really REALLY need to talk._

_Hermione._


	5. Discussions of Things that Happen with P

Son of Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Discussions of Things that Happen with Pretty Roommates

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: Legato Deathscythe

Harry, Fluer, and Draco smiled as Isabella ran up to them. The carriage had dropped them off just outside of Hogsmeade, and the trio had walked the rest of the way to the Snape house. It was a small home, no where near as large or grand as Malfoy Manor, Black Mansion, or the Potter Estate. Still, it was pleasantly set away from the rest of the village with a large area near the forest. Fluer planned to Floo from there and spend the holidays with her family. Mrs. Snape was more then willing to allow her the access. Hermione was headed to Hogsmeade Station, and would be taking the train back to King's Cross. She had much to think about over the holidays. The only bright spot to her turbulent thoughts was that her parents might be able to shine some light on them.

The three older children smiled as Draco's half sister jumped on Harry. Isabella was almost as big as the brown haired boy, and thus both of them were sent to the snow covered ground. Draco and Fluer laughed as Isabella smothered Harry under a thousand soft kisses. Draco barely got out, "That's... That's enough... Bella. You'll make Fluer jealous."

Bella smiled up, "Duel you for him."

Fluer laughed as Harry turned red at the girls affection. The pair got up off the ground, with Harry offering Bella his hand to help her. She smiled as she took it and hugged him again. She then greeted the other two with loving hugs and walked with them to the house. Once inside they went to the fireplace. Fluer and Harry said their goodbyes, and after a particularly passionate kiss, Fluer was gone. Bella smirked at Harry, that smirk seemed to be a family trait on Narssica's side.

"So are you going to marry her Harry? I thought you were in love with me," Bella said, pouting as she finished.

"I love you like a sister, Bella. You know that. Besides, Fluer and I are very happy together," Harry said.

Draco patted his sisters shoulder, "Don't worry sis. You can do better then this guy anyways. Way better."

Bella smiled and ran off to find her mother and let her know the boys were there. Both of them shook their heads at her antics. Harry asked, "So she's starting next year?"

"Yup. She'll be all of ten when the next term starts. Dad and Professor Dumbledore want to get her started as soon as possible. They don't want to wait until she's eleven," Draco explained.

Harry nodded at that. The two boys went to the study, where Dobby was waiting with a light brunch for the two. Draco sat down and started in on his food, "Dobby, you are a god amongst elves."

"Thank you, Master Draco," Dobby said before going off to organize Harry's room for the stay.

Draco saw Harry eating very lightly, "So, I noticed Hermione seemed rather uncomfortable around us today."

"Yea, she did," Harry said. His voice had taken that airy, I'm listening to you but only enough to make you think I'm paying attention quality. It usually meant he had fallen into his thoughts.

"Any ideas on why?"

"Oh I know why."

Draco looked at him, "Care to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Potter?"

"Fluer kissed her."

Draco was understandably confused, "So? She's kissed her before. Hell, she's kissed me. Same with Bella."

"She kissed Hermione the way she kisses me, Draco."

Draco's eyes bulged at that, "Oh."

"From what Fluer told me, she actually seemed to get into it after a moment."

Draco was a little shocked, "Um, mate. I know I've joked about this before, but are you thinking she's decided girls are more her speed?"

"No, she and I have talked about this sort of thing before," Harry said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"You two have talked about her kissing and potentially doing other things with another girl?" Draco asked, shocked.

"She's been curious about being both with a man and a woman ever since she turned thirteen," Harry explained.

"So wait, she wants to experiment with another girl until you're actually interested in that sort of thing?" Draco asked.

"No."

"Okay, so she isn't leaving you for a maturing twelve-year old girl. Good, I was afraid I'd have to put you on suicide watch," Draco explained. He felt his heart slow a little as he calmed down.

"She wants to include her in our relationship permanently," Harry said, matter-of-factly.

Draco started coughing and choking on the pumpkin juice he had been drinking. Harry smacked him on the back as he tried to regain his composure. When he had finally recovered from his attempt to breathe liquid, Draco asked, "She wants all three of you to be together?!"

"Yup."

"You'd be dating two girls at the same time?"

"Yes."

"They'd be alone in the dorm rooms at night together."

"I know."

"They could spend nights together when they can't spend them with you."

"Uh-huh."

"And you'd end up with both of them?"

"That's the idea, long-term anyways."

"This must be fate paying you back for making the first year of your life the living hell it was."

"I hadn't given it that much thought."

"What have you been giving thought?"

Harry became silent at that. He looked down into his drink gathering his thoughts, "I'm just worried about the long-term in general."

Draco understood, "You've been thinking about the prophecy again haven't you?"

"_'Neither can live while the other survives.' _I've never really thought about what that line meant until now. I always assumed it was just saying that one of us would die by the others hand," Harry explained.

"So? You'll take on the Dark Lord. I have every confidence that you'll be the one to survive that encounter," Draco said.

Harry smiled, "Thanks for that, but that's not that thing that has me worried. Fact is, until that time comes I don't get to have a life. Not like everyone else."

Draco chuckled as he said, "So? Who would want a life like everyone else? Sure, you could have a nice peaceful existence never bringing attention to yourself. End up with that typical existence everyone has. It wouldn't be any fun, mate."

"It's not that. I wouldn't change who I am or what I have for the world. It's just, everything is clouded by that one great what if. What if the Dark Lord wins? What happens to the people I care about if I fail when the time comes?" Harry said, his voice soft and full of worry.

"I don't know. Hell, you're the one always saying we're just eleven. We shouldn't be thinking these heavy dark thoughts now, if ever. I sometimes worry that we've grown up way too soon in mind while our bodies are catching up," Draco said.

"It's possible. How many eleven year olds like us can hold down a conversation with people three times our age about more advanced magical theory?" Harry asked.

"Not many. Only the truly gifted geniuses could. And you have all that working knowledge of Muggle science, even if neither of us truly understands it," Draco said. He took a moment to refill his glass and leaned back.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to have a normal life, in any meaning of the term," Harry said.

"Considering your life as it has been, if that's not living then I don't know what is. Think about it Harry, really think about it. You have friends who would die for you, same as you'd die for them. You've got the love of a beautiful girl. Hell, you've got a girlfriend who wants to add another girlfriend to your group. You've performed what could only be called a miracle healing the Longbottom's. You're a hard working genius, and you've earned every accolade you've gotten. If you were to die today, only a fool would say that Harry Potter had not truly lived," Draco said.

Harry smiled lightly as his melancholy lifted. He looked at Draco and said, "Thanks for the insight."

Draco nodded, then smirked, "And if you do die, I'll be certain Fluer is taken care of in her grief."

Harry threw a bit of biscuit at Draco's head as the pair laughed.

–

Hermione was sitting in her room with a book in front of her. She wasn't really reading the book however. She was working through everything that had happened over the last six months at school. She hadn't really given much thought to relationships outside of her family and finding some friends. Now, her advanced mind was in complete and total chaos. It had started with the small kisses, the teasing, the innuendos that were more mature then the people making them. The kiss that night in the common room however, and the words exchanged after had pretty much destroyed all her orderly thoughts.

Another girl was attracted to her. Said girl already had a boyfriend, but indicated that Hermione would be welcome in their relationship. It wasn't a fairy tale romance. Hermione had always thought those were rather silly. Still, she had a very firm idea of what a proper relationship should be. This was anything but. The part that really stuck in her head was that she was very excited by the idea. She couldn't get her mind around it. She also thought about if that kiss had been with Harry or Draco instead of Fluer. Granted, she didn't think it would have been as fun with her blond friend, but Harry was a different story.

There was a knock at her door just before her mother popped her head in the room. Hermione looked much like her mother. Anne Granger's hair was the same color, and on some days would even puff up like her daughters. That had been one of the many things Fluer had helped Hermione out with, and another concern for the young girl.

"So, how was school?" Anne asked as she came in, closing the door behind her.

"It was very interesting. I'd show you what I learned, but you know they don't want underage wizards and witches doing anything," Hermione said.

"Bet your top of your class."

"Yes, I also seem to be one of the more studious there. That much hasn't changed from normal school," Hermione said. She had been under the impression before starting the term that there would be more people like her there. The kind that took their work seriously.

"But that's not what's got you up here, reading one of my old psych 101 textbooks," Anne said. She sat down on the bed next to Hermione and waited for her daughter to let out what was bothering you.

It was silent for a moment, then Hermione said, in a small and uncertain tone, "A girl kissed me before I came home."

Now, Anne wasn't a dumb woman by far. She however knew that kissed could mean several things. She said, "I take it it wasn't a friendly peak on the cheek."

Hermione just shook her head. Anne sighed, "Was it like how I kiss your father?"

A nod was her only reply. Anne smiled and ran her hand along Hermione's shoulders. She then asked, "Did you like it?"

Another small nod in reply. "Is that why you are reading the section on sexually deviant relationships?"

"Yes."

Anne took the book out of her daughters hands. Anne shook her head and said, "Okay, first thing you are gonna do is put down the twenty year old psychology book. They still thought homosexuality a mental disease when that thing was written. Second thing, you are going to close your eyes and relax."

Hermione did as she was told and tried to just breathe. When Anne saw her start to ease up a little she, she gathered her daughter into a hug and asked, "Tell me what actually happened."

Hermione did, including the part what Fluer said just before leaving. Anne took it all in and smiled for a moment. The elder Granger shook her head and said, "Sounds like both a boy and a girl are interested in you. Also sounds like your interested in both of them. At least from how you've gone on about the pair."

"But it's not right."

"Are you saying it's not right because you don't want to risk breaking them up? Or because you think it's horribly abnormal?"

Hermione couldn't answer that, she just couldn't find the answer she was looking for. Anne rubbed Hermione's back as she said, "Fact is, you're twelve. You're just starting to hit that horrifyingly confusing time in your life where everyone figures out a lot about themselves. I'm not going to bother going into the details. You've known all the mechanics and changes you can expect since you got into our anatomy books when you were seven.

"Still, and this is something that's going to be hard for you to accept. You can't learn any of this from a book. There is no definitive guide on how we are supposed to grow and mature inside. That psychology book has a lot of information in it. And a lot of it is completely useless. Your life is unique to everyone else's. So first, don't think in terms of right and wrong. That's just going to lead to heartbreak and nights where your only friend is a cat and a bucket of double fudge chocolate chip ice cream."

Hermione smiled a bit for a moment. Anne sighed, "Besides, I had a girlfriend once. Didn't stop me from meeting your father and falling for him."

"What?"

Anne smiled, "My college roommate. Before I met your father I was sharing a dorm room with a lovely girl out of Cardiff. She was going to school to become a lawyer, and we spent a lot of time when not studying together. One night, we were drunk and out of no where she kisses me. I really enjoyed that kiss. Before you know it, I'm waking up the next morning in bed with her and neither of us is wearing a stitch of clothing."

Hermione was shocked at her mothers confession. She looked at her and asked, "You slept with another girl?"

"It sort of turned into a regular thing. Whenever either of us were to stressed over the work load we'd end up making out, or just in bed. We both knew it wasn't going to last. We were still very interested in men, and I wanted to have a family. Eventually we went our separate ways. It was after that I met your father. We had been in class together a lot over the years, but now that we were in class for our futures in dentistry we saw each other more. I invited my old roommate to our wedding. She didn't show.

Sometimes I see her on the telly. She's a high profile lawyer now, so she's doing alright it seems. I'm here with my practice, and most importantly my family," Anne said, and squeezed Hermione in a tight hug around her shoulders.

"So, I'm not abnormal?" Hermione asked, a bit of hope in her eyes.

Anne looked at her daughter, and in a concerned motherly voice she said, "Well, Hermione, your father and I don't know how to tell you this. But you're a witch."

Hermione let it sink in for a moment, then laughed with her mother. Anne said, "I'm glad your feeling better. Seriously, your the daughter of two dentists and you can do magic in a world that doesn't even believe it exists. You are never going to be what would be thought of as normal. And frankly, normal is what you make it."

Hermione seemed to relax a bit more. Anne smiled and said, "Though you do seem to be getting an early start of it. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You're in a boarding school, in a dorm full of other girls. I had to wait until college before I was around another person who wasn't family for as long as you are. I swear girl, you always have to be more advanced then anyone in your age group."

"I'm not the most advanced witch in my age group," Hermione said.

"Potter doesn't count, he's an experimental case from what you told me," Anne said.

The pair just let the moment last as long as they could. Hermione thought for a moment and asked, "So what should I do?"

Anne smiled, "That, my girl, you have to figure out on your own. All I ask is that you be safe, and not come home with a baby witch in your arms for a long time. I'm too young to be called Granny."

The pair laughed again, Hermione's heart and mind feeling much lighter now. She and her mother went down to the kitchen to enjoy some hot chocolate, and to watch Alec Granger act like a big child as he enjoyed a bit too much Christmas cheer. Not spirits, the man just really went overboard with the holiday.

–

It had become a regular thing during the holidays for Draco, Harry, and Isabella to go over to Hogwarts to get together a friendly game of Quidditch with whomever had stuck around. There was a slight modification of the rules however from official games. The biggest was that they would play either until the snitch was caught, or until the sun was setting, which ever came first. Bella would watch the game with some of the others that stayed behind. She wasn't much of a player of the game, but loved watching it.

As usual, Draco and Harry had the seeker positions. They were pretty much even when it came to who could get the snitch first. After all, they had been playing against each other for years. It was a fun day, and a friendly game that didn't mean anything more then bragging rights. The game went on for ages, with the watchers cheering on their friends.

Isabella smiled as she screamed, "Fly him into the ground Harry!"

Draco stopped and looked offended, "But Bella, I'm your brother."

Bella smirked, "Yea, but Harry is so much cuter then you."

The other girls that were around her giggled at that. Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Please, he has to be cuter. It's the only way he could compete with my devilishly handsome profile."

"You wish," Bella said, just as Harry raced down. He was after the snitch Bella had seen just behind Draco. She smirked as her brother got the idea and, after glaring at her, flew off after it. The pair flew hard, but Draco knew he had been had by his sister. Harry caught the snitch, and ended the game. Bella and the other girls around her were laughing at the trick. Even Ron Weasley, who had been close by, was chuckling.

"I'll get you for that," Draco threatened.

"Sure you will," Bella said back, smirking at her brother.

Harry flew over and smiled at the pair, "Thanks for the distraction, Bella. Not that I needed it to beat him."

"Where is the loyalty?" Draco asked the thin air.

Harry smirked, "If you wanted loyalty you should have been a Hufflepuff. Griffyndor's take up the cause and rush off where angel's fear to tread at a moments notice."

"I hope there is some notice before something like that comes up. I need to be able to throw Izzy at whatever is coming so I can get a head start," Draco said, joking the whole time.

"I'll remember you said that," Izzy said back.

Weasly came up to the three and said, "Did you hear the news about Neville?"

He had Harry's attention almost immediately, "What news?"

"He owled me. Looks like he won't be coming back for the rest of the year. He's going to spend the rest of the term and the summer with his folks. Whatever you did for them, they still have to go through rehab," Ron said.

Harry nodded, "There's only so much I could fix. I got the big stuff, like the mental damage. Still, after ten years it's going to be a bit of a road. All of that muscle atrophy, his parents are pretty much going to have to relearn to walk."

Ron nodded, "So he's going to stay with them for the time being. I hear his Grandmother hired a tutor so he doesn't fall behind. He should be in second year with the rest of us when the next term starts."

Harry smiled, "Good, he needs this time with them more then he needs to be spending it cooped up in school. That alone will help the healing process, in more ways then one."

It was with warm hearts and cold hands that everyone broke up and headed back to their homes for the night.

–

Fluer was enjoying a mid-day fantasy as Gabrielle knocked on her door. She smiled as her younger sister bounced in and hopped on the big four poster bed in the center of the room. Fluer loved her younger sister very much. She wouldn't allow anything to harm the small girl if there was anything in her power to stop it. She pulled Gabrielle into her lap and started grooming the young girls hair. Gabrielle smiled as she felt the older girls fingers start going through her hair.

As Fluer worked, Gabrielle asked, "How was school in England?"

Fluer smiled, "It was very much like it was here at Beaubatons, though the history class understandably focuses more on the island and not the continent."

"Did you like spending all that time with 'Arry?" the young girl asked.

Fluer smiled, "Were it not for the truth that we were in a school setting, I imagine that it was very much like if he and I were married."

Gabrielle giggled at that, "I like 'Arry. He'd be a nice big brother."

Fluer smiled at that, "I'm glad you think so."

"Aimee and I have been watching the boys here. Not many of them seem to think of anything other then playing."

"Well, you and Aimee must understand that you are both very young. It's a time to play and not have many cares in the world," Fluer said. She started running a brush through her sisters hair as Gabrielle giggled.

"One of the boys said I was pretty."

"Well, you should get used to that. You will grow up and be one of the most beautiful woman many boys and men will ever see in their lives," Fluer said.

"Maybe I'll meet someone like 'Arry. Then I can be happy like you," Gabrielle said. Fluer smiled at the young girls hopes.

"I doubt very much there is anyone out there who is like 'Arry. But I'm certain you can get close enough."

"So did you meet anyone else interesting?" Gabrielle asked.

Fluer smiled, "I meet a few people. I even met a girl whose aura speaks to me the same way 'Arry's does."

Gabrielle giggled again, "I don't think I could share 'Arry if he were mine."

Fluer pouted, "Not even with me?"

The two sisters giggled together as Fluer punished Gabrielle by tickling her.


	6. Auld Lang Zine

Son of Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Auld Lang Zine

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: Legato Deathscythe

Fluer and Gabrielle had flooed in for the New Years celebration. The kids were going to enjoy the night and ring in the New Year with as much hope as they could muster. Narcissa smiled as the kids partied like the next day didn't matter. The lady of the house didn't remember when there had been anything other then dignified celebrations in her childhood. Granted, Sirius had tried on many occasions to liven the place up. Their parents wouldn't have it, or much else to do with her older brother. He was disowned and cast out, until he was the only one who carried the name.

Seeing Draco dance around with little Gabrielle reminded the Lady Snape of why she had not stayed true to Lucius Malfoy all those years ago. The Second-in-Command of the Death Eaters wouldn't have raised her son like this. He would have drilled the ideology that got the man sent to Azkaban into her son. She thought back to the early days after the divorce, after Sirius had made his ultimatum. Narcissa Snape remembered it clearly.

–

_Ten and a half years ago_

_Narcissa Black kept her small child close to her as she walked from the main gate. Draco was sleeping soundly in his mothers arms, snuggled into her embrace. It had been a hard year for her. When she had told Lucius she was pregnant with their first child, he had seemed happy. It hadn't stopped him from going out at all hours to serve the Dark Lord. It had taken him being sent away for her to see the truth. He would never truly care for her child. He would always be trying to turn her little Draco into the next generation of Death Eater._

_Sirius demand that her son be brought up to respect everyone was more then reasonable. Neither of them wanted to see another war break out. The first step to that was to ensure their children grew up with different ideas. That they were friends with everyone, and didn't see just stepping stones. But Narcissa's reasons for coming here were more selfish really. She just wanted to find Draco a playmate. She knew he would be safe here, on the grounds of this school. She also knew that the professors and her brother were keeping Harry Potter here. She just thought..._

_The first person she saw as she entered the school was Professor Minerva McGonagal. The stern Transfiguration professor walked up to her and offered her a cordial greeting. "Mrs. Malfoy."_

_Narcissa flinched at the name, "It's just Ms. Black now. I gave it all up."_

"_Everything?" the professor asked, concerned._

_Narcissa nodded, "Except for some money in a trust in Draco's name, and my personal vaults I have nothing. We've been staying at the Three Broom Sticks down in Hogsmeade, until I can find us somewhere to live."_

_The old professor nodded, "It is sometimes easy for me to forget that there are other loses from this war. With so many crippled or dead, I forget sometimes about those who were caught in the middle."_

"_No, I made my choices. All I can do now is find a safe place to raise my son," Narcissa replied. There was more fear buried within her. She was worried that someone would come after her and Draco in retaliation for everything Lucius had done._

_Minerva offered her an understanding smile. The elder woman asked, "Would you like to join us? Pomona, Poppy, and I were going to sit down for some tea. It being the weekend there isn't much for us to do unless an emergency presents itself. You can sit Draco down with Harry, we are all watching him today."_

_Narcissa nodded, grateful for a moment of peace. They were sitting in the infirmary exchanging pleasantries when Narcissa sat Draco down in front of Baby Harry. She looked at the boys for a moment, watching them. Harry took one of his toys and handed it to Draco. Narcissa smiled as her son accepted it, and both seemed to start playing together happily. It seemed her little boy wouldn't be as lonely as she feared. The scar on Harry's forehead didn't seem to matter as the two giggled and gurgled at each other._

_Narcissa sat down at the table across from Minerva, with Poppy Pomfry on her left and Pomona Sprout on her right. The tea was very good, one of Pomona's special blends. Narcissa told the other two what she had told Minerva. Poppy nodded and said, "You could simply take over one of the Black family houses. I'm pretty certain Sirius has no desire to return to Number Tweleve Grimauld."_

_Narcissa shook her head, "No, there are just too many memories there. And mother's decorating leaves much to be desired. There is just no way to get rid of all the dreadful things in that house. I don't want Draco exposed to all of that."_

_Narcissa well remembered the mounted heads of all the house elves that had served the Black family over the years. That and the portrait of her mother was not something a child should have to deal with. Pomona was in thought for a moment until she said, "I think there are a few homes in Hogsmeade that are vacant right now. You could purchase one of them. That might be better for you, seeing as you don't want to bring any attention to yourself."_

"_Perhaps, still, I don't exactly know what I'll do afterwards. I've never exactly had to fend for myself that much."_

_Minerva answered, "For now you should simply worry about a home. You can't continue to live at the Three Broomsticks, you'll be broke before you know it."_

_Narcissa nodded, "It's just... I just don't know where I could make our home and not be afraid. It wouldn't take much for someone to find out who Draco's father was. What am I supposed to do if someone hurts him because of Lucius?"_

"_All the more reason to make your home close to the school," Pomona said._

"_Yes, the protective wards would stop anyone from harming him. Not to mention they'd have to get past Hagrid and his menagerie," Poppy said._

"_The majority of the people in Hogsmeade are eager to put the war behind them, on both sides. We can also see if there is any work for a witch of your skills in the local community," Minerva said._

_Narcissa felt more then a bit relieved. If anything this was something she hadn't felt in a long time, this feeling of actual hope. She could feel the tears start to fall down her cheeks. Narcissa picked up one of the napkins and started drying her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just, ever since the fall I've been so afraid. First the trials, then the divorce. I just... I haven't slept well in so long. The only thing I really have left in the world is Draco."_

_The elder women at the table seemed understanding of their younger companion. Minerva said, "We've all had to go through some trying times from this war. All we can do is try to heal the wounds and continue on."_

_Narcissa sobbed, "But I ignored what my ex-husband was doing for so long. I stayed at home and just lived in my own little world while so many were out there dying. I never even tried to convince him to stop. And now here you all are, willing to help me out when so many others are more deserving. Merlin, you here at this school are taking care of an orphan of this war already. What right do I have to ask you for anything?"_

_Minerva kept her voice soft and understanding, "You are one of my former students, regardless of what you have or have not done. You have to heal as much as any of us do, and it's going to take time. This war has torn our world apart for long enough. If you really want Draco to grow up differently then how his father would want, then you have to forgive yourself. There will be hard looks and condemning stares, but in the long run you can prevail. Besides, Draco and Harry seem to be getting along famously. What better way to start over then by letting those two boys be friends. We will do what we can to support you in anyway within our power. This I promise you."_

_The other two women agreed, and after a moment Narcissa was able to pull herself together. She felt a tug at her robe and looked down to find Draco and Harry looking up at her. Harry lifted a small stuffed deer to her, offering her something to make her feel better. Draco reached around and hugged her legs. The simple acts of affection from the two babies were what helped the most._

"_Harry doesn't seem to hold anything against you. That in and of itself is good enough for me," Minerva said, an honest smile on her face._

_They turned the conversation on to more mundane topics while Narcissa listened in, stroking the stuffed deer as the boys played. Pomona said, "I heard Professor Slughorn talking about retiring at the end of the year."_

"_Yes, he has decided he wishes to spend the rest of his days in peaceful solitude," Minerva answered._

_Poppy sighed, "Great, as if trying to find a DADA professor every year wasn't bad enough."_

"_Actually, Headmaster Dumbledore has convinced the Board of Governors to include Dueling in the curriculum next term. It will have two professors instructing it. The good news is that he already has the professors lined up and hired," Minerva said._

"_Who did he get? Please tell me he didn't pull Mad-Eye Moody in to teach that class," Poppy begged. Zamora's first year broom riding class was bad enough, but now students would be coming in with all sorts of injuries and hexes._

"_No, he's asked Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to teach that class," Minerva said. The other three women moaned at that announcement._

"_Not those two," Pomona groaned._

"_If it were just Lupin it be alright. Lycanthropy aside, he'd make a fine professor. He has the temperament for it," Poppy said._

"_But Sirius as well? Those two together in the same class? Does Albus intend for us to even HAVE a school by end of term next year?" Pomona asked._

"_He's also hired on Severus Snape to replace Slughorn as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin," Minerva said. The other two professors groaned even louder then before. Narcissa paid attention, but was barely listening as she thought of the man responsible for her brothers freedom and her ex-husbands imprisonment._

"_I'd better stock up on everything else," Poppy said at that._

"_Snape is by far an excellent Potions Master, I will admit. But even if Albus thinks he's reformed, and I'll trust his judgment on that, does he even have any skills when it comes to teaching?" Pomona asked._

"_We shall just have to see," Minerva said._

_There was silence for a moment at the table, the sounds of the boys building something in the background. Narcissa broke the silence when she said, "And here I thought the war was over. I don't envy you having to keep those three from killing each other."_

_Poppy gave Narcissa a look, it was almost pleading, "You wouldn't happen to have any training as a healer would you? PLEASE TELL ME YOU COULD TAKE OVER FOR ME!"_

_The others laughed at Poppy's outburst._

–

_With the help of the three professors, Narcissa had found a lovely home to move into. It was spacious, and with the help of her brother and the other professors of Hogwarts she was able to furnish it rather nicely. Narcissa had never really had a home she could leave her mark on. The Black family home was her mothers work, and Malfoy Manor was so ancient that Lucius never allowed her to change anything. The man was obsessed with keeping everything like the old days. Even their relationship. She had long come to realize that their marriage had been only based on bloodlines. There was no love there, no compassion. Just a pureblood snob wanting to ensure his family was still pure. That she had ever bought into that mentality sickened her. _

_Molly Weasley was a regular visitor to her home. The woman was already pregnant again, this time with her seventh child. She had had six boys, one of them Draco and Harry's age. When Narcissa asked her what she hoped it was, Molly said she hoped she had at least one daughter to pass on certain things to. Narcissa had to hand it to the Weasley matriarch, she was a caring mother and loved her large family._

_During the days, Narcissa spent most of her time at the school. She'd take Draco there in the morning, and watch over the two boys until it was time for dinner. Dumbledore had been adamant about Harry remaining on the grounds. Narcissa respected his concern and never removed Harry from the safety of the schools protective wards. She had however insisted that the boy needed fresh air, and regularly took them out side the stone walls._

_She had just sat both the boys down for a nap in Harry's nursery and closed the door. The crib was charmed so she would be notified if they awoke. She walked the ancient halls, looking in on some of the classes being taught. She remembered the years she spent here, and was saddened that nothing really out shown them. Her wedding had been a mostly stuffy affair, not a happy celebration. Fake smiles, boring conversation, loveless kisses, and horribly dutiful dancing._

_The only joy in her life since had been the birth of her baby boy. Her one and only child. Narcissa didn't really think she'd ever be lucky enough to find someone who would marry her again, let alone someone who truly cared for her. In some ways it broke her heart, to know that she would never be anything more then what she had become. All she would ever do was raise Draco, and when that was done, what would be left for her? Nothing more then a life waiting for him to visit and bring his own family to see her. Nothing else._

_She found her way into an empty classroom to find her brother Sirius and his friend Lupin arguing. She just stood there watching as they seemed to be fighting over something she didn't care about. She shook her head at the sight. Sirius in charge of children, what a frightening thought. She then felt someone come up behind her. _

_Her breath caught in her throat when Severus Snape said, "Is there any reason you two keep calling me here? And it had better not be another argument about how the classroom should be setup."_

"_I still say we should simply have some dueling platforms and go from there," Sirius said._

"_Lovely, but you don't know how many students you will have. And the fact is it's a magical classroom, just change it to suit the lesson of the day," Severus countered._

_Sirius seemed to mutter under his breath, he was like a dog that had been smacked with a rolled up paper. Severus just glared at the two, "So what is it this time? I am trying to get ready myself."_

_The two looked almost like children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Remus spoke in a chided voice, "We were just discussing the lesson plan."_

"_Really," Severus said._

"_I think we need to make sure all the kids understand the basic concept of dueling first. Sirius thinks it should all be practical," Remus said._

_Severus shook his head, then buried his face in his hands, "What fresh Hell have I gotten myself into?"_

"_Why not an exhibition match?" Narcissa chimed in. Severus turned his head to regard the woman he was standing next to and nodded. Remus and Lupin hadn't even bothered to act like they saw her._

_Sirius was the first of the pair to speak, "Cissy, didn't see you there."_

"_Our apologies," Remus said, she could notice the shabby looking werewolf was stepping on her brothers foot._

"_I was just walking while the boys take a nap. Why not go one on one for your students first day? Let them see what they will be learning. Then go into concepts and tactics, and just work from there. Start simple, build it up," Narcissa recommended._

_Severus nodded, "She makes an excellent point. Just try to keep it to a level they will understand. Shouldn't be too difficult for you two to relate to eleven year olds."_

_Sirius just shot Severus a look, and a sarcastic, "Ha Ha."_

"_And stop calling me up here to settle these disagreements. If you have issues about your lesson plans I suggest you take it up with Headmaster Dumbledore," Snape said. He then turned and left with the last word. Narcissa smiled at her brother and left the pair as well._

_She didn't know what brought her to follow the other man, but before she knew it she was asking for him to wait. They were well outside the watchful eyes of her brother and his friend. Narcissa walked up to Severus and said, "I think we should talk."_

_Severus found he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes, "Perhaps."_

"_Are you busy this weekend?" she asked._

"_Nothing more then preparing for my new vocation."_

"_Would you... could you come over to my home for tea then?" Narcissa asked._

_Severus seemed very uncomfortable, "I would think you wouldn't want anything to do with someone who destroyed your life."_

_Narcissa placed a hand on his arm. Severus seemed to flinch at the contact, but she didn't remove her hand, "You did what you had to do. I just, would like for us to talk about what's happened."_

_Severus looked in her eyes, and after a moment said, "Alright, I will."_

_They stood there for a moment, until the charmed bracelet Narcissa wore went off indicating that the boys were waking up. She smiled at him and after exchanging their goodbyes turned and went to take care of the children. Neither of them knew they had been watched by two others._

"_I can't believe she asked him over for tea. What is that girl thinking?" Sirius muttered._

"_She's probably just clearing the air between them, Sirius. One invitation to tea isn't a proposal of marriage. It's probably best if they get it all out in the open now. They will be running into each other on and off for the next several years," Remus said._

"_Snivillus better not be making a play for my sister," Sirius muttered._

_Remus shook his head, "I would like to point out that she was the one to ask him."_

"_I don't like this."_

"_Well, you didn't like her last husband either."_

"_Exactly, I now know I must protect my sister from her horrid taste in men," Sirius said._

_Remus just looked at him, then smacked him along the back of his head. Remus said, "You haven't exactly been the protective older brother before. Why are you starting now?"_

"_Are you going somewhere with this?" Sirius asked._

"_She's your sister, and even though you've let her back in the family you haven't exactly been treating her well. Sure, you are nice to her when she's near and help her with some problems around her home. However, you haven't really tried to make amends with her. She's all the family you have left in the world, Padfoot."_

"_Maybe I haven't exactly been the best sibling in the world. So?"_

"_Now listen, and this is very important. You have NEVER been the best sibling in the world. She's trying to make a new life for herself and her son here. Part of that is dealing with someone who for all intents and purposes shattered her life. All I'm saying is let them get it all out in the open," Remus said._

_Sirius muttered an ascent. Remus then said, "And if he does make a play for your sister later we give him hell for it and force him to prove his worth."_

_Sirius smirked at that._

–

_Severus was nervous as he approached the Black house that Saturday. The man had spent the last several months looking over his shoulder where ever he went. The only place he was truly safe was within the school grounds. He hadn't been able to bring himself to look in on the baby that lived there as well. Too many dark thoughts plagued his mind. He had failed to save the one person who had ever truly meant something to him. The one person who had been, if only for a short while, his best friend. All he could do was protect and teach the boy now._

_He still remembered the hurt look in Lily's eyes that day he was hanging upside down when he made his one greatest mistake. The long fall into darkness that had brought him into the service of the Dark Lord. So many regrets and a lifetime to reflect on them. This truly was Hell. A Hell he richly deserved._

_He knocked on the door and waited. When it opened he was greeted by the lady of the house. Narcissa offered him a light smile and ushered him in. The home wasn't as grand as Malfoy Manor had been. That seemed to fit the demeanor of his hostess just fine. The only pictures on the walls were of her and Draco. There was one picture of Draco and Harry playing out on the school grounds. Narcissa seemed to keep things simple, even with the furnishings that had been offered to her from others._

_They had tea out on the porch, over looking a small secure yard. Severus had to admit it was peaceful. They both sat down, Narcissa pouring him a cup of tea. Severus had long kept at least three bozarts on his person at all times, just in case. _

"_I hope you like it. I've had to start learning how to do things on my own. I've just been used to having house elves do everything for me," Narcissa said._

"_It is a bit of an adjustment. We've all had to go through many of those. Igor Karkaroff owled me and asked if I would be interested in a job at Durmstrang. I told him I had already been hired by Dumbledore," Severus said._

"_How did he escape a sentence in Azkaban?" Narcissa asked._

_Severus smirked, "Begging is not beneath that man. He tried to sell out everyone he knew to get out of it. Unlike me however, he just gave names. I gave evidence. I'm pretty certain the Wizengamot just released him because of how pathetic he was."_

_Narcissa smirked, "So he didn't try the under Imperious defense?"_

"_I pretty much blew that out of the water for all the others. And Karkaroff didn't have the financial resources your ex-husband did. No, he was just a low-level minion. The trials wanted the highest ranked of our number," Severus said._

"_And for your testimony and evidence you presented you were pardoned," Narcissa said._

_Severus looked into his tea as he answered low, "I am free of the reach of Azkaban, not from my own demons."_

_There was a silence for a moment. Narcissa asked, "Was it what happened with the Potter's?"_

_Severus nodded, "You remember how things were in school before our fifth year."_

"_I would have thought you and Lily Evans had a bright future had things not changed between you," Narcissa said._

_Severus simply relied, "I drove the nails into the coffin of what might have been with her a long time ago."_

"_But you never let it go did you?"_

_Severus shook his head, "No."_

_Narcissa nodded as they feel into a moment of silence. She thought for a moment, then said, "I didn't feel any heartache when the final papers were signed."_

_Severus looked at her, "No regrets at all?"_

"_Only that I never tried to stop what was happening. Maybe if I said something, I don't know," Narcissa said._

"_I am sorry if I have caused you any hardship. My actions were less about ensuring my freedom, then clearing my conscience," Severus admitted. _

"_Do you have any regrets?" Narcissa asked._

"_Too many to measure," Severus said._

_The two sipped their tea and spoke about other things the rest of the afternoon. Narcissa asked about how his preparations for the next term were going. He admitted that the idea of teaching wasn't something he was looking forward to. She encouraged him to look at it as a challenge. Perhaps he could find a student that would be as good as he was. Severus asked how the tending to the boys was for her. She admitted it was the only thing she had left in the world to do._

"_I don't think I will be able to do much else for the rest of my life," Narcissa said, admitting what she felt._

"_Perhaps you underestimate yourself."_

"_Maybe, maybe I'm just blinded by all the darkness that's been around everything for so long. But I can't really see anything else right now," Narcissa said._

_Severus took a moment before saying, "When one spends as much time in the shadows as we have, it is easy for the light to blind us when we step into it."_

_Narcissa smiled and rested a hand on top of his, "That is unusually perceptive for you."_

_Severus smiled, "I've had some time to think about it."_

_When he left that day, both of them felt worlds better. It was the first of many afternoons spent just talking over tea._

–

_The changes were subtle at first. A smile here, a small laugh there. Remus and Sirius could tell something was going on. Severus and Narcissa seemed to accidentally bump into each other at seemingly odd times. It became truly obvious when one day the "Greasy Haired Git" had been seen much less greasy and much more happy. He was even spotted walking with Narcissa while she took the boys around the grounds by Hagrid. This did not bode well with the last two Marauders._

_When the term began, Severus threw himself into his work with reckless abandon. His potions class was by far one of the more interesting the school had known. Instead of what the pair had expected, simply putting instruction up on the board and telling the students to follow them, he actually explained everything. How each ingredient interacted, what they were good for. By the time the first week was done, the first years were looking forward to finding out what they could do. Everyone second year and above were pleasantly surprised as well. Especially with Professor Snape not trying to find the best students so he could ride along their coattails. The best were simply singled out for more advanced study, and challenged so they wouldn't get board._

_Remus and Sirius had their hands full with Dueling class, but Professors Black and Lupin made the class very interesting. They went through several matches those first few days to give the students and idea of what to expect. They started with the simple things, the basic elements, what the basic strategies and tactics were. Remus was quickly discovered to be the stronger of the pair when it came to basic instruction and getting the students to understand what they could do.. Sirius was the go to man to fine tune everything._

_Narcissa would still come to the castle everyday with Draco and spend her time raising both him and Harry while everyone was busy. She'd have long conversations with several of the professors when they weren't in class. She had tea with Poppy everyday, took meals in the Great Hall at the head table, and even spoke with Hagrid as he tended the grounds. His wolf hound, Fang, was very protective of the babies in her care. She even took to carrying a camera to capture all those little moments. Like when the boys had fallen asleep on Fang as the hound curled up and kept watch._

_She read to the boys almost constantly when they were inside. Professor Flitwick and Madam Prince felt that they would benefit from being read to as much as possible. Even if they were more interested in how a book tasted then what it said. Narcissa didn't see a problem, knowing that even now they were learning everything. It didn't surprise anyone when the boys started talking earlier then one would expect of a child. Narcissa had almost burst into tears when Harry's first words were "Mama." Draco then said the same thing. The two babies looked at each other._

"_Mama?" Harry asked._

"_Mama." Draco replied._

_Then both looked up at her and said as happily as they could, "Mama!"_

_It was an adorable sight to be certain. Professor McGonagal could help but smile as she witnessed it._

_The thing that really caught Remus and Sirius attention was how Narcissa started eating her meals next to Snape. Severus would actually smile and laugh as they talked, something that caused a couple of old Marauders eyes to widen. Dumbledore brushed it off, thinking it was a grand thing._

_One night, Severus called both the Dueling professors down to his classroom in the dungeons. He looked at the two as they were standing there and smirked, "Don't act like that, you called me up to settle disputes between you two more then a few times. Consider this fair trade."_

_Remus conceded the point. Sirius took this moment to ask, "Just what exactly is going on between you and my sister?"_

_Severus sat down in his chair and leaned back, his hands steeped in front of his face, "I'm not entirely certain. I have to admit I have never felt as alive as I have in recent months. You can thank your sister for that."_

_Remus smirked, "Should we be picking out dress robes?"_

_Sirius glared at his best friend. Severus chuckled, "Not yet, it's a bit early for such things. Even then, there is something I need to do first."_

"_And what might that be, Professor?" Sirius asked._

"_I need to shed the last vestiges of skin from the old days," Severus said._

_Remus and Sirius both raised an eyebrow at that analogy. Remus asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_Time to put old scores behind me, behind all of us. Fact is you two, it's long past time we set aside the old grudges, the vendettas, everything."_

_Remus nodded, "It would make working in the same building difficult if we let those wounds fester."_

"_You just expect us to forgive everything?" Sirius asked. Remus could tell he was not pleased._

"_No, there is too much between the three of us for that. All three of us have reason to detest the other. It is best to simply forget, or start fresh," Severus said._

"_And how do you propose we do this?" Sirius asked._

_Severus didn't answer immediately. He simply got up and pulled something from a cabinet in the back of the class room. The men looked it over, finding it to be a container of liquid fire. Severus looked them over and said, "By you two helping me cleanse myself of the Dark Mark."_

_To say they were shocked was an understatement. No one knew exactly how the mark was branded into the flesh of the Death Eaters. What Severus was proposing would be extremely dangerous for him personally. He could lose the arm from the elbow if they did it wrong. And even then, there was no guarantee that it would work. With the mark invisible now due to the fall of the Dark Lord they couldn't be certain it wouldn't come back._

_It was a showing of great trust by the man they had made miserable during school. Remus was impressed. Sirius less so, but understanding of what was going on. Remus asked, "What do you have for burns? We don't want to take the risk of you dying. That would spoil the moment."_

_Severus smirked, "I have some salve to treat the wound. Because of the mark, and the method I believe is needed to remove it, there will be some scarring. That is unavoidable. But this should do the job."_

"_And if it doesn't?" Sirius asked._

_Snape looked at him solemnly, "If the mark returns then we have larger concerns to deal with."_

_The two professors agreed. The mark returning would mean a return of Voldemort, and the boys being in great danger. Snape sat down in his chair and undid the top of his robes. He was wearing a white linen shirt under the dark black fabric and stood there in only the black pants and white shirt. He rolled up his left sleeve and held out his arm. Remus took the liquid fire and examined the area. After being told where the mark should be he prepared. Sirius stood by ready to step in should it be needed. _

_Remus took a moment to find something for Snape to bite down on, a thick cloth rolled up into a thick guard. The pair looked at Snape, and Remus asked, "You certain about this?"_

_Severus didn't even hesitate, "Do it."_

_Remus poured the potion on the area in question. Instantly it burst into flames, burning the flesh of the other man. Severus bit down hard on the guard and restrained himself from crying out. They let the fire do it's work as it burned away flesh and with it the mark. They hoped this did the job at least. Both Remus and Sirius flinched watching the scalding of skin. _

_After half a minute Remus pulled his wand and doused the flames. The room smelled of burned flesh, and the only sound was the pained breathing of Severus Snape. Remus took some of the salve and applied it to the area they had burned. He then conjured some bandages and bound the area. The three men started fresh that night. They didn't expect to become friends, or even pleasant acquiescences. But this had given them the chance to at least be allies should the worst happen._

_Severus proposed to Narcissa a week later._

–

Narcissa smiled as she was pulled from her memories by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She felt her husband hold her close as the kids counted down to the New Year. When they hit zero she kissed Severus. It had started out a dark time for her. But now, after everything, she could honestly say that she had no regrets.


End file.
